Decision
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Krysta must decide between what she wants, and what she already has.
1. The Boys

**Okay!! I felt bad for Seth because he never imprinted. Sorry, this is another fic I'm in. I just can't help myself when it comes to Twilight guys lol.**

I walked down the hall, carrying my back pack over my shoulder. Thanks to a malfunction in the Forks School District computer system, I was enrolled in the high school down at the Quileute reservation. I sighed. Everyone was staring at me. I could just imagine looking down at the school from a bird's-eye view. A field of russet brown, and black, and right in the very center of it all, a pale, white speck with blonde hair. I pulled my side-bangs down over one of my eyes and stopped at my locker. I fumbled with the combination lock for a minute and then started putting my books in. Glanced around me. There were a lot of people that looked nice, I just wasn't in the mood for making friends right now. My parents were arrested for being in possesion of meth. I knew they had been hiding it to protect my brother, but I didn't understand why Jonathan didn't just tell the police what happened. I wouldn't have to be living with my uncle, Charlie, if it weren't for him. I tossed some pencils into my locker and then slammed the door shut. I turned and then crashed into a wall. A wall that was warmer than most heaters. I looked up and saw it was a very large boy. He glanced down at me, and then, his faced changed into a full on stare. I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I turned and walked away. Some girls near the bathrooms were giggling at our encounter. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the boy, or man, from the looks of it, _Why is he staring at me?_ I shrugged to myself and walked to my first class.

After school, I walked to my red Mustang Convertible I had brought with me to Forks. The rain had left annoying little water spots on it, but it still looked good. I tossed my bag in the window and pulled the door open. I dropped down into the seat and quickly turned on the heater. While I waited for it to heat up, I scanned the parking lot. Other teenagers were huddled around their cars. Stealing quick glances at my car, but one group in particular caught my eye. It was a group of huge Quileute boys, one of them, the one I had bumped into earlier. He was staring at me, as was the other three boys standing with him. The biggest said something to the boy I 'met' today and then he hit him in the back of the head. My face flushed and I quickly pulled my legs up into my car. I slammed the door and all the boys frowned up at me. _What is their problem?_ I started my car, the purr of the engine relaxing me. I pulled around and decided to please the boys that had been staring at me all day. I did a quick run around the parking lot, and when I passed them, I flashed them a quick smiled. Then, I punched the gas and skidded out onto the street. _Charlie would kill me if he knew I was driving like this._ With that thought in my mind, I slowed down, but just enough so I was barely at the speed limit. At the speed I was going, It only took me ten minutes to get back to Charlie's house. I pulled up next to the mail box and parked there. Charlie's daughter, Bella, had already moved out and was living with her husband, but something about the way Charlie missed her, convinced me not to park in her space. I grabbed the mail out the box and carried it inside. I had to babysit for Renesmee, Bella's daughter, tonight so I left twenty bucks for Charlie to buy some pizza. I was going to earn the money back anyways. I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and marched dutifully back out into the drizzle. As I was walking to the car, I thought I saw something, a sandy tan color, run through the trees. I shuddered and jumped into my car. I thought about what I saw, and pressed down the locks. I sped down the road, glancing at the trees around me. I was so nervous, I almost missed the Cullen's driveway. I quickly made the turn, almost crashing into the trees, and then sped down the driveway to their house. I parked in front of the large house and jumped out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and made my way across the yard, glancing at the forest around their house. That flash of brown had really freaked me out. I walked in the door and Carlisle was sitting in the living room, on the cuch, reading a book. I grinned and sat down next to him,

"Whatcha reading?" He grinned,

"Interview With a Vampire." I rolled my eyes,

"Funny, gramps." I knew the Cullen's were vampires. The way Bella looked at me when I first moved here really freaked me out, and when I fell off the porch and started bleeding, Jasper had gone berserk, that's when Carlisle told me. I didn't know much besides that they were vampires. I was never around much to learn if they had Frankensteins living in their basements, or Werewolves in the garage. Carlisle chuckled,

"So. How was your first day of school? Did you meet anyone down on the reservation?" I shook my head,

"Nah. I didn't meet anyone, but there were some really big kids down there, and they were staring at me, like. Like I was something to eat...Are there vampires down on the Rez?" Carlisle grinned,

"No. No vampires down there." He chuckled and stood up. I followed him,

"Wait. Is there something you're not telling me about the boys down there?" He grinned,

"You'll find out about them soon enough." I frowned, and then, I heard footsteps on the porch. The door opened and I expected to see Emmett, or Alice, or one of the other Cullen 'siblings', but instead, it was the biggest boy down from the high school. He smirked. And Carlisle frowned at him,

"Hello, Jacob. Is there something we could do for you?" He glanced at Carlisle and then turned his gaze back to me,

"You're the new girl aren't you?" I sighed,

"Ya but I have a name. It's Krysta." Jacob grinned and stuck out his hand,

"I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake." I took his hand and shook it. After just being there for five seconds, my hand started to sweat. I pulled my hand away and discretely wiped it on my pants. Carlisle stepped forward,

"Do you need anything Jake? We were all about to go out hunting." Jake frowned,

"You're taking Nessie with you?" Carlisle shook his head,

"No. Krysta is babysitting while we're gone." He frowned,

"Do you mind if I stay too? I haven't gotten much time off, and I really want to hang out with Nessie." I figured the question was directed at me, because Carlisle shrugged and looked at me. I frowned and then Renesmee came running down the stairs. She grinned and jumped up on my shoulders,

"Krysta!!" She pressed her hand to my neck and I saw a vision of us playing on the Cullen's new Wii. I grinned,

"Yeah. We'll play." She grinned and lept from me to Jake. She pressed her hand to his neck now and he nodded,

"Of course I'll stay and play with you guys." I grinned and looked at Carlisle,

"Well, I guess he is staying here then." Carlisle grinned and then Edward and Bella came walking down the stairs followed by Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Bella walked up to me and gave me a quick hug,

"Thank you so much for watching Renesmee. We haven't gotten to go out and...eat as a family for a long time." I rolled my eyes,

"You're welcome, cuz." Bella grinned and walked out the door, followed by the rest of the family. I sat down on the couch and glanced up at Jacob,

"So why exactly were you guys staring at me today?" Renesmee glanced from me and Jacob. He rolled his eyes,

"You noticed that huh? Yeah, Seth's not too good with Imprinting. All he could do was stare." I frowned,

"Imprinting?" Jake nodded,

"Carlisle hasn't told you about us yet, huh?" I frowned,

"What do you mean?" He grinned,

"Hold on a sec." He pulled a phone out of a drawer in a desk and dialed Carlisle's number,

"Hey Carlisle...No everything's fine....I'm gonna take them down to the Rez....Because something happened down at school today, and Billy needs to explain....She probably just said that because she didn't actually talk to him. It's a 'first sight' thing, remember?...Yeah, I'll make sure they're safe...Okay, thanks Carlisle." He grinned and looked down at Nessie,

"Nessie! Do you want to go see Billy?" She nodded and ran out the front door. I frowned, but followed them out the door all the same. I glanced around the yard and frowned at Jacob,

"Hey Jake? Where's your car?" He grinned,

"We're not taking a car. Have you ever rode a horse?" I nodded uncertainly. He held up a finger and then ran out into the trees. Seconds later, a huge, russet brown wolf came walking out into the yard. I gasped and took a step back. Then, I remembered Nessie, I reached down to grab her shoulder, but she was already sprinting toward the wolf. I gasped when she clambered up onto its back. The wolf glanced at me, and barked. I stood there frozen. The wolf rolled its eyes and let out what sounded like a throaty laugh. Nessie motioned for me to come to her,

"It's Jacob!" I frowned. How could that massive hunk of fur, be Jacob? I shrugged and climbed up behind Nesiie. I grabbed handfuls of fur, and Nessie did the same. Jake glanced up at us quickly, and then launched himself into the trees.. We sped through the foliage, missing the branches of trees by inches. We rode like that for ten minutes before we stopped behind a small brick house. We slid off his back and the wolf trotted back into the trees. Seconds later, Jake came back out wearing a nothing but a pair of sweats. He picked up Nessie and I followed him into the house. A man in a wheelchair was sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. I assumed this was Billy. Jake put Nessie down on the tile floor,

"Hey Dad! This is the girl Seth was...talking about. Krysta." Billy looked up at us and smiled,

"The new wolf girl. Nice to meet you." I frowned. _Wolf girl? Does Imprinting mean, making a werewolf?_ Jacob glanced at me,

"I figured that the best person to take her to to learn about Imprinting without getting embarrassed would be you, Dad. Do you want to explain it, or do you want me to make her think I'm a pedophile by telling her about mine?" Billy rolled his eyes,

"Take a seat, Krysta." I sat down across from him, and Jake and Nessie sat on the ounter. Billy frowned to himself for a minute and began,

"Do you know anything about Quileute legends?" I shook my head, "Well, Quileutes, are decended from wolves. But not actual wolves. Werewolves. We are the protectors of the tribe. Packs usually only come about when our enemies, the vampires, are around. So I assume you already know about the vampires? Okay. Well. Werewolves, do something called Imprinting. I believe it's to find your soulmate. The person you would ideally be with to make better wolves. Most of our current pack has already Imprinted. Sam with Emily. Jared with Kim. Paul with...my daughter. Quil with Emily's niece, Claire. And Jake with Nessie." I glanced at the two up on the counter and then turned my attention back to Billy, "And now, Seth has Imprinted. On you." I bit my lip. _So that's why he was staring at me._ Billy nodded. I frowned,

"Don't I have any say in this?" Billy looked taken aback and Jake smirked,

"Sure you do. But once you meet Seth, you're going to like him. It's a mutual thing." I frowned,

"Does it make a difference if I'm a vampire or not?" Billy glared at the floor and Jake gripped the counter so tight the he pulled off a chunk of it, "What? Is it really bad to be a vampire? You don't seem to have any objection to Nessie being one!" Billy shook his head,

"I don't suppose it would make a diference. Like you said, Nessie is part vampire and that didn't change anything. But still. If any of the Cullen's were to change you into a vampire, that would be breaking our treaty. So it would make something of a difference." I nodded,

"So. Where's my man?," I said jokingly, "Or is Imprinting just admiring from afar?" Jake rolled his eyes,

"I'll take her to Emily's," he said before Billy could reply, "This sucks. How come everyone else is Imprinting within their age group?" I rolled my eyes and started out to the car.

"Bye Billy!!!"

**Okay. So that was weird sorry if I messed anything up. I don't think I did though. I'mve read the Saga five times. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**


	2. Imprint

**Okay that same day from Seth's point of view, all the way up to when Krysta and Jake get to Emily's**

I crawled out of Jake's Rabbit-Gone-Clown-Car, my back sore from the cramped space. Somehow, me, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Jacob had managed to fit inside the Rabbit. I pulled my backpack out from under Quil's big butt, and started walking across the parking lot to the school. Ever since the Volturi left, Jake made us all go to school, so we can 'make something of ourselves when he leaves'. I pushed open the doors and started walking down the hall. I waved at some old friends that were gaping at me thanks to my mythical growth spurt. Then, I saw something I never thought I'd see at Ephriam High. A white girl. A pale face. And other people must have noticed her too because that area around the lockers was cleared out. She had long blonde hair that just looked soft to touch. Her hands were small and careful as I watched her pick around in her locker. Her skin was so white, she could have been Bella. I smirked. I started walking again. Just as I passed her, she turned and smacked into me. She fell loudly to the floor. I must have been walking faster than I though. I didn't even feel her hit me. She looked up at me. She had the most interesting eyes. They were mismatched, one was green and the other blue. And as I looked into them, I started thinking to myself that nothing else mattered. She mumbled a quick 'sorry' and then walked down the hall. When I was sure she was gone, I ran down the hall in the opposite direction to Jake's home room. I quickly opened the door and looked at the teacher. I had to make up a lie and quick,

"Um...The AV club needs the Alpha...Now." The teacher gave me a strange look like _What the hell is he talking about?_ But Jake stood up and walked to the door. The teacher glanced at him and then nodded. I grabbed Jake roughly by the arm and started dragging him down the hall. By now the halls were completely empty, so I didn't try to contain the shudders rippling down my arms. I stopped and looked up at Jake.

"How did you feel when you Imprinted?" he frowned,

"I guess...Well...I don't know!! Why do you care anyway?! And why did you call me the Alpha AV dweeb infront of the whole junior class?!" I rolled my eyes,

"How?" He growled,

"Fine! I felt like singing!! I felt like jumping around in a tutu for two!! I felt like, as long as I had her I didn't need anone else!! But why do you need to know?!" I bit my lip,

"I think I Imprinted, Jake. Just now. Right before I came to get you. I ran into the new girl, and I felt just like that....without the tutus." He bit his lip.

"I'll go get your sister...Are you sure you Imprinted?" I rolled my eyes,

"Yes!! But why does she need to know?! She'll probably go yell at the poor girl like she did to Bella!" Jake rolled his eyes,

"Fine. Let's go. We'll ditch." I sighed,

"We can't do that. Billy and Sue will get pissed. We'll just have a meeting or something after school." Jake sighed and let out his husky laugh,

"Okay. See you later." I nodded and headed to class.

After school, we all met by Jake's car except for Leah who joined yoga club after school. We were watching the new girl by her car. She got in her car and started watching us. Jake grinned,

"You're right. She's pretty hot." I growled and slapped the back of his head. I looked back at the girl. She rolled her eyes and pulled out of her parking space in her Mustang. She circled the parking lot once, and when she drove past us, grinned at me. We watched her drive away and Jake whistled,

"Damn Seth. You sure know how to pick 'em. She's got one sweet ride." I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car.

Jake dropped us off at Emily's where she was already making us sandwiches. I grabbed five of the thirty on the table and started eating. By the time I finished my last sandwich, Emily had put three massive bowls of potato salad on the table. I grabbed a wooden spoon of the counter and started eating glumly. Emily frowned,

"Why so glum chum? Would ou rather have macaroni salad?" Embry nodded,

"I know what's wrong. He's missing his lady." I glared at him,

"Shut up." Emily grinned,

"His lady?" Quil sat up and nodded,

"Seth Imprinted today!" Emily shook her head,

"You boys. Quit bothering him then. It's not something he can control. It's instinct." I grinned. It sounded like she was talking about a dog chasing his tail, which was almost the case. Then, the door opened. I expected it to be Sam so I pressed my face into the table. I wasn't in the mood to watch his and Emily's mushy antics today. The kitchen went silent. I frowned and lifted my head. _She _was standing there. In the doorway to the kitchen. Looking like the sun compared to the rest of us. I grinned. I stood up and walked up to her,

"I'm Seth." She nodded,

"I heard. And I'm Krysta." I nodded,

"I hadn't heard." she laughed. I smiled down at her and she smiled radiantly back. Her teeth were very white. Embry groaned,

"Come on! We already have to put up with Sam's mushy crap!!! I'm eating and your standing there grinning at her like the sun's shining out of her ass!" Jake reached behind him and threw the blender at Embry's head. Embry caught it and glared at Jake,

"What was that for Chief?!" Jake rolled his eyes and pointed at Nessie,

"There's a child here!!" Emily grinned,

"Calm down boys." Krysta peeled her eyes off me and looked at Emily. Emily smiled warmly,

"Hi, I'm Emily. Would you like something to eat? We have plenty until the other pack gets here." Krysta nodded. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled down a bowl. I spooned some potato salad into it. Krysta took the bowl and the giant wooden spoon and leaned up against the counter to eat. I leaned next to her nervously and glared down at my feet. _Dammit. Why'd I have to be so shy?!_

**Aw Seth's so cute!**


	3. In His Arms

**okay so just cuz I don't want to write the uncomfortable drive home, Seth is giving Krysta a ride home on Bella's motorcycle. (I decided Bella gave it to him as a gift when he got his driver's licence because she had her ferrari or jaguar or what ever it was)**

_**Krysten's POV**_

I rode behind Seth on his red motorcycle, my arms around his waist. Jake wanted to stay at the Cullen's and 'someone' hid my spark plugs so Seth offered to give me a ride. We sped through the trees to Charlie's house. Seth pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine. _Good. Charlie's not home. He'll never now I was on a motorcycle._ I jumped of the bike and pulled my backpack on over my shoulder. Seth grinned,

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he said, "You'll need a ride to school right?" I nodded and walked up to the door.

"Bye Seth!" I called as he pulled away from the curb. He waved over his shoulder and I stood on the porch in the drizzle until he was out of sight. I grabbed the key from under the flower pot. Charlie had moved it because I'm shorter than Bella and can't reach the eave. I walked inside and found my twenty dollars on the kitchen table still. I walked over to the phone and dialed the number to the nearest pizza place. I ordered two medium pepperonis and walked into the living room. For the first time since I had moved here, I looked at the pictures up on the mantle. Most of them were of Bella but some were of Charlie and his friends. There was one of him and Billy when he could still walk. And one of Charlie with my dad. They looked so happy. I glanced at one and it was of Charlie and another Quileute I didn't recognize. Two kids were in the picture. One was a young girl who looked about ten, and the other was little boy. I looked at it harder and realized it was Seth. The man must be his father. Seth was really part of the family if he knew Charlie since he was a little boy. I thought back to Billy and my conversation today. He said it would be a 'mutual relationship'. I frowned.

Was it mutual? If I wanted to be something that Seth was born to hate, did I really love him? I shook my head. I need to talk to someone that really understood me. I grabbed the phone and called Bella's cell phone. The phone rang a few times and then Bella's musical voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella," I said, "I need to talk to you." She was silent for a moment. It really irritates me how good vampires are at that,

"About what?" she asked. I sighed,

"What do you know about Seth Clearwater?"

"He's a sweet kid as far as I know," she mused, "He's never been arrested if that's what you mean." I rolled my eyes,

"What's he like to vampires?" she paused,

"Um...apart from the smell? He's...fine with vampires. He's good friends with Edward and he's never rude to any of us. But I don't see what this has to-...You're still thinking about becoming a vampire aren't you?...But how does that affect him? Do you like...have a crush on him, or somthing?" I sighed. Apparently, Jake hasn't told her anything.

"He Imprinted on me today, Bella. He saw me at school and he Imprinted on me. And I want to be a vampire but we all know that werewolves are the mortal enemies of vampires. If I want to be one, does that mean it's not...mutual?" She sighed,

"Krysta. You're just going to have to figure that out yourself. I think that if he's Imprinted on you, it shouldn't matter what you are. Just so long as you're you. Like with Jake and Nessie. And you know nobody has agreed to turn you into a vampire yet. Just live how you want to live now. And be happy." I sighed,

"Thanks Bells. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up and then ran up to my room. I hadn't called Dad today, and he only gets one a day. I might as well make it a worthy call.

The phone rang three times before Dad answered,

"Honey? Is something wrong? Is Charlie okay? Tell me." I rolled my eyes,

"It's fine Dad. I just called to say hi." He sighed,

"Oh. Okay. So. How are you liking Forks?" I laughed,

"Better now. Hey, Dad? Do you remember the Clearwaters?" He laughed,

"The Clearwaters? Plural? Harry got married? Oh that's great!" he laughed, "And let me guess, you met his son at school and now you're dating him, right?" he laughed again. I laughed with him,

"Actually, that's exactly it Dad." He stopped laughing immediately,

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't date until you were sixteen." I rolled my eyes. He's so out of it,

"Dad. I'm seventeen." He gasped,

"Oh crap! I'm sorry...Happy Birthday?" I rolled my eyes,

"It's okay Dad. It wasn't a very happy birthday anyways. Rain, clouds, almost got eaten..." I stopped and corrected myself, "The cake. The cake almost got eaten. But I saved it. And it didn't." Dad chuckled,

"I think you've had your head in the clouds for a bit too long sweetheart." I laughed,

"Well I got to go Dad. The pizza's gonna be here any minute." Dad chuckled,

"Okay. Tell Harry I said hi." I bit my lip. I didn't have the heart to tell him what happened to Harry last spring,

"O-Okay Dad." Then, the line went dead. I dropped my phone into my purse and then walked down the stairs. Charlie's headlights illuminated the living room through the front window and then I heard his engine cutting off. Then, another two engines pulled into the driveway. _That's odd._ I peeked out the window and outside was Charlie's cruiser, Jake's Rabbit and a very familiar motorcycle. I shrugged. They must have all ran into each other on the way home. More like ran over. Charlie stormed into the house, a disgruntled look on his face, and Seth followed behind him, limping, supported by Jake. I ran forward and helped Seth over to the couch,

"What happened?" Seth grinned,

"Nothing major. I was on my way home and I went around the turn too fast and slammed into Charlie's cruiser. That's it." I looked up at Charlie, a terrified look on my face and then back at Seth,

"That's it?! You could have gotten killed! We need to take you to the hospital." Jake snickered but Charlie was nodding in agreement. Seth pulled my face back around to look at him,

"Hey. I'm okay. I'm almost healed up. It's a wolf thing." I frowned but light flashing into the living room distracted me. Jake sniffed the air,

"Ding-dong. Pizza's here." And sure enough two seconds later the doorbell rang and someone called from the porch,

"Pizza delivery!" I pointed at the table and Jake grabbed the twenty and trotted to the door. I sat on the couch and held my head in my hands. It wasn't until Seth gingerly pulled me into his arms did I realize I was crying. _Am I crying for him? Or because I'm confused?_ Seth laughed,

"I'm okay. It's okay," He crooned in his husky voice. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his bare shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine and started humming a tune I didn't recognize. That was the first night I fell asleep in Seth Clearwater's arms.

**Hurray!! Seth rocks!! And he's mine!! Just registered under a different name!!! lol**


	4. Can't Even Take a Joke

**Ok I know this story has no reviews yet, but I've gotten complaints about how similar Krysta is to Bella. As with most of my OCs I model them after myself. Krysta is my idolizing self. I idolize some of my older cousins. That's how it is with Bella and Krysta. Ok....the next morning. Still in Krysta's point of view**

I opened my eyes a sliver and peeked through my eyelashes. I was spread out on the couch, covered in a couple blankets. I heard several voices coming from the kitchen.

"What were you doing on a motorcycle Seth?! You know how much Harry disapproved of those!! You know how much I disapprove of those!" Seth groaned,

"Billy doesn't mind!!!" Charlie slammed his hand against the counter,

"Billy doesn't exactly have the best judgement either!!" Seth's chair screeched across the floor,

"He was right about the Cullens!!!"

"That's different!! That's not about a child's safety!!"

"You're right!!! It's about the safety of the Olympic Peninsula!! Maybe all of Washington!!" Charlie groaned,

"Why are you being so difficult with me Seth?! You used to be a good kid!!!" Seth sat down again, I could hear the chair under him shaking,

"I-I'm sorry Charlie. I-It's just I f-feel different than before. It's harder to control myself Charlie. I-I wish I was better at it. I'd be better for Krysta, if I was more in control. But being a wolf...is hard." Charlie stood there for a moment,

"You're going to have to try Seth. And if your motivation is for Krysta, then do it for her. I don't really care who you do it for. You need to get a grip." I bit my lip. I really didn't like Charlie talking to Seth like that, but I didn't want to let them know I was eavesdropping either. Charlie cleared his throat,

"So are you just not going to school today?" I glanced up at the clock on the wall. _9:30????_

"Yeah. For the whole week actually. I had Billy call the school and tell them about the accident."

"What's the real reason?" Seth sighed,

"More kids are joining the pack. We think there might be some nomads in the area. We want to be as free as possible if something should happen. I was actually hoping you might call the school and say Krysta was in the accident too? I don't want her to be down there without me, if one comes by." Charlie groaned,

"Fine." He got up from the table and walked up the stairs to use the phone. Seth walked into the living room and sat down in front of my face,

"You can stop pretending now. How much did you hear?" I sat up and glared at him,

"How did you know I was awake?" he grinned,

"Your breathing changed," he said, "It went from peaceful to panicked so I knew you heard some of it. You started listening right around when he asked me about the bike right?" I nodded. Seth grinned, "Sorry you had to hear all that. Bet you didn't like me yelling at your uncle huh?" I nodded,

"It was really more the fact that he was yelling at you." Seth shook his head,

"Don't worry about it. It didn't bother me much. Except for when he told me I need to get a grip. That kinda stung." I looked down at my hand which was intertwined with his,

"You were shaking." Seth shrugged,

"Yeah. So? People do that when they're mad." I shook my head and looked up at him,

"Yeah, but Jake told me what happens. You were losing control. You could have phased and hurt him. I'm not too sure if I'm ready to be with someone so unstable." Seth frowned and took my face in his hands,

"I would never. Ever hurt you. I promise." I nodded,

"I know you wouldn't. Not on purpose. But what about when we have a fight. And I say something that makes you mad. Will you be able to keep your form?" Seth grinned,

"Nothing you say could ever upset me. You're too perfect." My face softened and he pulled it closer to his, "Too perfect." I was millimeters away from kissing him when the door opened. Bella walked in with Edward following behind her. They stopped abruptly when they saw us quickly pull apart. Bella slowly started backing towards the door,

"Sorry to ruin the moment....We'll just go hunt or something until you're done." I rolled my eyes,

"It's okay Bells. You can stay." Edward smirked,

"Nice, Seth. First kiss in the most public room in the house. Very romantic." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. He was already on the other side of the room by the time it made it to where his head was. He rolled his eyes,

"Jeez Krys, can't even take a joke." I rolled my eyes,

"I can take them when they're funny. Like Emmett's. You're just sarcastic." Edward rolled his eyes again and I laughed. Seth stood up,

"Well I guess since no one's gonna feed me, I'll go over to Emily's and get a couple dozen eggs." I sighed,

"Don't be stupid Seth. I'm sure there's a few untimely vampires around here you could eat." Bella laughed but Edward frowned. I grinned,

"Aw. Eddy can't even take a joke." Seth looked at Bella and they burst into a giggle fit. I joined them when I saw Edward's mortified face after being called 'Eddy'. Charlie walked down the stairs and looked at me and Seth, knowing that Edward and Bella wouldn't eat even if he asked,

"You guys hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Starved!" I laughed at Seth's response and I thought I saw Charlie smirk as he walked into the kitchen. I stood up and walked to the window. The ground was covered in snow. My face lit up. I spun around and almost hit Seth,

"Let's go play in the snow!!!" I said, jumping up and down. Seth frowned down at me,

"Haven't you ever-" Bella interupted him,

"Dude. Seriously? She lived in Hollywood. That's hotter than Phoenix." I nodded and Seth shrugged,

"Okay but not long. I don't want you to get a cold." I nodded and ran out the front door. I vaguely heard Seth and Charlie call out to me to bring a jacket before I slipped on the ice on the side walk and hit my head on the porch steps. My eyes wheeled around, before I found Seth kneeling by my side. He was shouting something to Charlie. Edward was on the other side of me, holding something to the back of my head, mumbling into his small cell phone, and Bella was sitting on the hood of Edward's Volvo, her hand covering her nose and mouth. A pained look was on her face, probably from wishing she could help in some way. Then, I saw the blue and red lights coming down the street. Charlie's neighbors peeked out their windows and watched as the EMTs parking on Charlie's front lawn. The medics ushered Edward and Seth out of the way and lifted me onto the stretcher. They carried me into the ambulance and Seth followed behind them. He held my hand. I grinned,

"And you were worried about me getting a cold," I said, before the anethesic put me under.

**Jeez. Not even Bella, could get an ambulance from the comfort of her own porch haha**


	5. If I Were a Vamp

**Now Seth is mad at himself**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked down at my arm which had an IV stuck in it. I moaned and looked away. Seth stood up and gave me a concerned look,

"What hurts? Do you want me to call Dr. C? The nurse? Charlie?" I shook my head,

"Needles." He smirked and carefully sat down next to me,

"I'm so sorry. I should have made sure you were more careful. I'll have to remember from now on that Swans are not as graceful as they sound." I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up." I glanced down at my hand again. Seth stood up,

"I'll be right back I'm going to get something to eat." I sighed and mumbled to myself,

"If I was a vampire, this wouldn't've happened." Seth frowned at me,

"What?" I shook my head quickly, which really hurt,

"Nothing. Nothing" He sighed,

"Yeah I know. It would be a lot easier if we were all vampires. But if you were a vampire, I couldn't do this..." He bent down and gently, so soft it was like he never even did it, kissed me. I blushed a little and he grinned,

"So you see my point?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He grinned,

"Good. I'll be right back." I watched him walked out the door and then Carlisle walked in,

"Well Krysta. You went for a pretty good spill. No more motorcycle rides alright?" He winked and then walked back out into the hall. I sighed. I know I'm right. I just need to find a way to get so damaged, so hurt, that Carlisle will have no choice but to change me. Or I could always resort to blackmailing Jasper..Or just tricking him. Once I had made that decision, a nurse came in and unhooked the IV. Charlie brought me in a pair of jeans and Seth's big sweater. I changed into those and then Charlie signed me out. All three of us walked out to the cruiser and got in. Charlie drove carefully down the ice-covered road. He pulled into the driveway and Seth opened my door. He picked me up and carried me inside. Seth walked up the stairs and then sat me on my bed. He crawled under the sheets next to me to keep me warm. I snuggled into his chest and once again, fell asleep there.

**OOOOOOOHHHHHH Krysta's got a plan**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Okay....I'm not too sure how I want to do this, cuz I want to get in a part where Krysta gets into a fight with Seth, goes and gets drunk, and then comes across some of the nomads, get attacked, Seth find her in time and then she turns into a vampire so yeah. I'll just try to work my way there.**

The next morning I woke up and was sweating from the heat of Seth's body. I pushed him away a little and rolled off the bed. The movement of the bed stirred Seth and he looked up at me,

"Do you need something? Tylenol? Food? 'Cause I need food." I rolled my eyes,

"No I don't need anything. If you're hungry how about you go down to the Lodge and bring us back some breakfast?" Seth jumped up and pulled a blanket around his shoulders,

"Okay. I'll be right back." He kissed me on the forehead and then ran downstairs. I heard my car start and the sound of the tires hitting the slippery asphalt. I shuffled into the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through my wavy hair. I turned on my straightener and walked into my room to pick some clothes while I waited for it to heat up. I pulled on some low-rider jeans and my sandy-colored turtle neck. I walked back into the bathroom and carefully gave my hair a side-part. I picked up the straightener but by the time I realized I picked it up by the wrong end, it was too late. I dropped the straightener into the sink after screaming a little. I stuck my hand under the faucet and let the cool water ease the pain. I wrapped my hand in a towel and walked downstairs. _Great, _I thought, _Now my hair will be frizzy all day._ I sat down on the floor of the bathroom and moaned. _Why does hot stuff have to burn?!_ I knew it was a dumb question but I couldn't help it. That thing hurt!!! I sat there on the tile for a long time moaning about my hand. Then, Seth came in and saw me on the floor. He ran up to me and sat down on the floor next to me,

"What happened?" I shook my head,

"Nothing. Nothing. I just burnt my hand on the straightener. It's nothing to worry about." Seth carefully took my hand and looked at the two puckered lines from the straightener,

"Are you okay? This looks really bad. Should I take you back down to the hospital?" I looked back up at him,

"No! I mean, no. It's okay. It's nothing serious like yesterday. Just a burn." He frowned,

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" I nodded,

"I'm very sure." He bit his lip,

"How sure?" I grinned,

"This sure," I pulled myself up onto my knees, hesitated, and then kissed him. He grinned,

"Well if you're that sure then I guess it's time for breakfast huh?" He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Seth!!" I squealed. He laughed. He walked down the stairs and sat me down at the table and opened the to-go box from the Lodge. I grinned,

"A steak burger?" he frowned,

"What? You wanted something else?" I shook my head,

"No. No I just don't think a steak burger is the best thing for breakfast." He glanced toward the food,

"You want me to go get you something else?" I shook my head,

"No. It's okay. I'll eat it." He frowned,

"But you won't like it?" I shook my head,

"Seth. Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that." He shrugged,

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes,

"Seth? Are you seriously doing this right now? I just got got back from the hospital and you're whining about whether or not I like the food." He shrugged,

"It's okay. I'll eat it. I didn't get enough for me anyway." He grabbed the burger, got up and headed for the door. I followed him and grabbed his arm,

"Seth. Please don't do this right now." He shrugged,

"I gotta go. I won't be able to stay away for long anyhow. See you later." I watched him walk out to the woods and slammed the door behind him. _Maybe I should just become a vampire. He doesn't care about what I do anyway._ I grabbed my keys and ran out to the car. I pulled out into the street and started driving to the Cullens'. I saw flashes of sandy fur in the woods next to me, but I knew they were nothing to worry about. He was just keeping tabs on me. I pulled into the Cullens' driveway and parked as close as I could to the house. I stormed in the door and Esme glanced at me from the kitchen,

"What wrong sweetheart?" I sighed,

"Seth. He's being ridiculous. I say that burgers aren't a very good breakfast, he gets mad and leaves." Esme smiled,

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything. He was trying to make you happy. He just doesn't know the best way yet, because he's just met you. It'll get better." I shook my head,

"I don't know Esme. I mean, I guess this is better than peoploe liking me because I'm famous, but it's kind of insulting that he's doing this because of 'instinct'," I sat pulled myself up onto the counter, "It just feels weird." Esme grinned,

"It will for a while, but don't worry about it." I nodded,

"Thanks Esme. I'm glad I have a mom to talk to while I can't see mine...Do you know where Carlisle is?" she nodded,

"He's at work. He took the night shift last night because one of his patients isn't looking too good. He said he would be surprised if she made it 'til morning. He should be back soon though." I nodded and walked into the living room. Then, the front door swung open and a dark-skinned girl walked in. She looked realy, really mad. She glared at me,

"What did you do to my brother?!" I opened my mouth to ask who the hell she thought she was, "He's half-way to Canada right now!!! He promised he would come back but that's what Jake said and he was gone all summer!! Our mom's freaking out, Jake is ripping his hair out, and you're here, having 'quality time' with the leeches!! You should be helping us look for him!!!"

"How would I be any help?! I'm just a pathetic human like everyone else!!" I shouted, "I'm just as upset about what happened this morning as your are!!!! And don't you dare, talk that way about my family!!!" Esme hurried in and put a firm hand on my shoulder,

"Krysta," she said, "Calm down. You too, Leah. You have no right to be yelling at her. So if you are going to come and start yelling at my family, I would appreciate it if you would leave my house." Leah snorted,

"Fine, 'Krysta'. Have the leeches fight your battles. I was sick of the smell anyway." She turned and ran out the door. I watched her leap throught the trees. Esme pulled me into a tight hug and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. _This really is all my fault. I need to decide now._

"Bite me." Esme looked down at me,

"What?"

"Bit me," I said, "I just want this to be over. I want to be a vampire so I don't have to eat. So I won't get hurt. So Seth won't have to put up with me anymore." Esme shook her head,

"Sweetheart, he's not 'putting up with you'. He's confused right now. Changing everything is not the answer. It will only make things harder for him." I nodded and then Carlisle walked in,

"What just happened? I heard Leah yelling from the freeway and when I turned into the driveway, I saw the whole pack running off into the woods." I shook my head,

"Seth ran off. We had a fight this morning and he ran off. Leah said he's half-way to Canada by now." Carlisle frowned,

"I'll go help them look." I shook my head,

"No! I actually came here to talk to you Carlisle. It's important." he frowned but nodded,

"Okay, go ahead and head up to my office. I'll meet you there." I nodded and started up the stairs. I walked into the office and sat down. I turned and looked over the back of my chair at the picture of the Volturi, vampire royalty, as Bella put it. They were mad that I knew so much, and Alice said that they were planning to do the same thing they did to Bella. I shook my head and turned back to Carlisle's desk. He was already there,

"Okay, Krysta. What did you want to talk about?" I sighed,

"I want you to change me Carlisle. I want to be a vampire. Just give me this. You know the Volturi are already mad. They're going to pull the same crap they did with Bella. It's going to happen anyway. I want it to happen now." Carlisle frowned,

"I'm sorry Krysta but I can't do that. This is up to many people but not to me. Think of Charlie, and Seth. Especially Bella. She'd want better for you. I know she never told you about changing but it's extremely painful. You'd be in pain for days. And the whole time you would be screaming for it to stop. It would nearly kill Seth. That's the thing about Imprinting. It's his job to keep you happy. To be whatever you need him to be. And whether you're human or not, he'll always be there." I frowned,

"But Billy said that Imprinting was to make better wolves. If I can't have kids, than wouldn't there be no point in Imprinting?" Carlisle ran his hand through his hair,

"I don't know Krysta. It doesn't seem right to take you away from Seth." I frowned,

"I want to be a vampire Carlisle. If you don't do it, I'll find someone else who will." He shook his head,

"There's only two people in this coven that are fully sure they could change you and I know Edward wouldn't do it either." I sighed,

"Fine Carlisle. But I'll find a way." I stood up and marched down the stairs. Esme watched me as I walked out the door. I climbed into my car and started to head for Port Angeles.

It was dark by the time I finally made it. I pulled into the nearest parking lot and it wasn't until my car was off that I realized I was parked in front of a bar. I sighed and got out. Maybe I'll hear some news about my mom inside. I grabbed my small purse and walked to the door. Just as I was going in the door, two guys bumped into me. One winked at me,

"Hey. What's a little girl like you doing at a bar?" I grinned,

"I just needed a night out." I walked through the door and the boys followed me. The other boy put is arm over my shoulders,

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" I shook my head,

"I don't drink." I seperated myself from the boys and walked over to a magazine rack by the jukebox. I scanned the covers until I found the one I was looking for. The _People_ magazine had a picture of both of my parents wearing the Hollywood Jail uniforms. I grabbed it and started reading.

_Local pop sensation, Krystal Swan, and her husband, James Swan, were arrested ten months ago for being in position of twelve grams of crystal meth. Both of their children, Jonathan and Krysta, were put in foster care. A month later, it was confessed to the police by a relative of James that the meth was actually owned by Jonathan. He was booked in the L.A. Juvinile Hall. Krysta was moved to a new location which has not been released by the police. Rumors have spread that the girl is currently living with the relative that reported Jonathan. James Swan stated, "_We are grateful to the caretaker of our beautiful baby girl. We know that she's in a much safer place right now, and we can't wait to be released so we can see her again."_ All is known is that Krysta has been moved north._

I tossed the magazine back into the rack. I was headed back toward the door when another guy stepped in front of me,

"Heeeeeey," I could tell he was drunk, "What's troubling you gurrrrl??? You look like you could use a drink." I frowned,

"No thanks. I-I don't drink." He grinned and snapped in the general direction of the bar,

"Two mangaritas please!!!!!" I rolled my eyes. Some random guy that worked at the bar brought the drinks over and handed me one. I put the glass on the table and started to walk away. The guy grabbed my arm, he looked really angry. Kind of insane,

"Hey!!!! Dont walk away from me!!" I pulled my arm away,

"Don't touch me!" another guy came up behind me,

"Why'd you gotta be ike that babe?" I turned away from him,

"Don't touch me!!" Someone shouted from the door,

"Hey!!! Leave her alone!!!" We all turned toward the door and Seth was standing there, his entire frame shaking. One of the drunks laughed,

"Aw look!! The little boy's trying to play hero!!" Seth pulled his lips back over his teeth and growled. All the guys jumped back a little but I ran forward. I laid both of my hands on his chest and started pushing Seth toward the door,

"Seth, please. Calm down. You don't want to hurt these people. And I know you don't want to hurt me." He looked down at me, a pained look on his face. He shook his head, grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the car. He shoved me in the passenger door and then jumped into the driver's seat. I stared down at my hands,

"I-I'm sorry." He glared at me,

"Don't apologize to me!!! Charlie's worried sick about you!! What were you trying to do?! Get yourself raped? How could you do this to us?" I bit my lip, tears were streaming down my cheeks,

"I-I'm sorry. I just....I didn't mean to....I'm sorry....How did you find me?" Seth snorted,

"Quit trying to change the subject!! Did you even think...for one second...about what could happen...atfer you went into a bar? You're only seventeen!!!" I slammed the door,

"Dammit Seth!! I'm sorry okay?! I was stupid and I could have gotten killed!! It was a bone-head move, and I shouldn't have done it. Thank you for coming for me. I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble of searching for me. I can't believe you even want to be in the same car as me after this." Seth was silent for a moment. He reached over and took my hand,

"Look. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just...was so...scared. That I wouldn't get there in time. I'm not mad. Just...concerned. Why did you walk into that bar? Why didn't you just keep driving?" I sighed,

"Because I wanted to be reckless. I was upset. I needed an outlet. I wanted to get some news about my mom and this was the closest place to find a magazine." He frowned,

"Okay. I get it, but Charlie might not be so understanding. He's probably already put out an Amber Alert for you." I rolled my eyes. That would be just like Charlie. Use his power as chief of police to take care of his family. I groaned and waited for us to get home.

**That...Was a very long chapter lolz**


	7. It's Okay

**Okay...here's where the nomads come in.**

We snuck in the back door but Charlie was already waiting for us in the kitchen. He ran forward and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Where were you?" he asked, "I was so worried! I don't want you going any farther south than the Lodge, do you understand?" I frowned.

"What's wrong with the south?" Charlie sighed,

"There was a breakout, at the L.A. Juvy. You brother was one of the ones that was broken out. No one knows whether or not it was gang related, but there was a lot of blood. Jake thinks it might have something to do with the nomads, but I don't know what vampires would want with your brother." I knew exactly what they wanted. This was so unfair. I'm stuck human and everyone else I know is supernatural. I shrugged,

"Okay. No southern trips. I can handle that. I'll just stick to La Push and Forks then." Charlie nodded.

"And Carlisle said he wants to talk to you when you get back. I would go over there right now. It might be important," Charlie said. Then, he shrugged and walked upstairs. I nodded and Seth followed me out to the car but he didn't get in,

"I'm going to follow you along the road. If something comes up I won't be able to phase in the car." I nodded again and Seth stalked off into the woods. I started my engine and started down the road. I pulled up into the Cullen's yard and Emmett was waiting outside for me. I got out of the car and he ran to my side,

"Carlisle told me to make sure you got inside safe. I don't know why. I don't smell any newcomers." I shrugged and followed Emmett into the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Carlisle stood and approached me,

"I assume Charlie told you about your brother? he asked. I nodded. "Well. We had Alice check things out and it was definitely the nomads. They're coming for you soon. They believe you will have gifts that will increase their coven's 'street cred'. Is there anything special you've ever been able to do? It might help us decifer what the gift they seek is." I frowned. _Is there anything special about me?_ I always thought I was really plain. Bella spoke up,

"She's always had a way with singing. I don't know if that helps, but she used to practically hypnotize her parents with her voice. It's how she got out of choirs." Carlisle looked at Bella,

"Anything about Jonathan?" Bella laughed,

"It was sort of a team effort. He worked with his guitar. I don't think that would make much of a difference though, unless they had some kind of super-guitar...would it?" Carlisle shook his head,

"I don't think so. It might be like Edward's gift. He doesn't need vampires to channel thoughts. He can do it to anyone. Maybe it's the same with Jonathan's gift." I frowned,

"Well if the nomads are going to change me anyways, why don't we just change me now? I would fight with you guys." Carlisle shook his head,

"I'm sorry Krysta but I just can't do that. You'll be fine, we'll make sure of it. Now go home, tell Charlie everything's alright. We'll be sure Jonathan doesn't come within a hundred yards of the house." I frowned and marched outside to my car. I sat there for a moment staring at my steering wheel when there was a sharp tap on the window. I jumped but it was only Seth. He opened the door and got in.

"I did a quick run from you house and back, nothing new, so just go ahead and drive." I drove down the drive way and pulled out into the street. Seth rolled down his window to the the cool breeze whip through his hair. We were half-way to my house when he froze,

"Holy crap!" I looked at him,

"What?!" Then, something jumped out into the road. I slammed on my brakes and my car jack-knifed so I was blocking both lanes. A flash of black sped towards the side of my car and then Seth was pulled out the window. I reached for him but he was already thrown up against the trees. Then, something came up behind me to my window and grabbed me by my neck. Jonathan rested his head on my shoulder and sighed,

"Hey Sissy. Didja miss me?" I stared straight ahead. Jonathan smirked and pulled me out of the car. He was only thirteen but he was able to pin me to the ground easily. He was leaning in to bite me when my large sandy color wolf came barreling at us. Jonathan stood and pulled his guitar around in front of him. He smirked before plucking on of the strings. Seth stopped short and then collapsed to the ground,

"Seth! What did you do to him?!" Jonathan came up next to me and pulled me up by my hair,

"Why are you so worried? He's nothing but a wretched _dog._" I looked up at Seth. He whimpered. He was clearly in pain. I bit my lip,

"So Bubba. Are you going to kill me or just turn me into a vampire?" he grinned,

"I haven't actually decided yet. I was going to just change you, but you smell _really _good. And I haven't fed since the breakout." my breathing came sharp and shallow, and my voice broke,

"Please. D-don't do this Jonathan. Think about Mom and Dad. They covered for you. Imagine how heartbroken they'd be when they get the phone call that their kids are dead."

"They didn't care!" he shouted, "They ratted me out in the end!! And they still got what they deserved!! I'm just adding to the torture for them!! Mom was a slutty whore and I'm glad they put her away." I was crying by now,

"You don't mean that. You know you dont."

"And I'm glad you were the one named after her. It makes what I'm about to do a hella lot easier." Then, he bent down and his teeth clamped down on my throat.

**Gasp!!! This fic will be continued next time on, the Twilight zone XD**


	8. Maybe a Clearwater?

**Intense**

As his teeth drained my lifeblood, every inch of me burned. I knew I was going to die. Maybe once he was finsihed, he would leave Forks, leave everyone I love, alone. But I knew things didn't work like that. All my humans, would die. Just then, a flash of brown lept over us and pulled Jonathan off me. I tried to look for my rescuer but every inch of me was burning. Every wave of heat made me scream. Bella ran up to me and held my arms down while Carlisle examined the damage. I could just barely hear what he was saying,

"He did a lot of damage. Tendons are torn, her arm is snapped, and she's lost a lot of blood. There's not much-"

"Don't say that!" Seth. "You have to save her!!" I screamed,

"Make it stop!" Seth kneeled down next to me,

"It's going to be okay. baby. It's going to be okay...Carlisle!! Do something!!" Carlisle glanced down at me,

"There's nothing I can do. The venom has already reached her heart. She'll be a vampire wihtin a few days." Seth shook his head, stood up , and ran into the woods. Then, I heard a pained howl come from the forest. I saw a pillar of thick purple smoke in the sky before I lost conciousness.

People were standing over me, watching, staring whispering, and the burning got worse. Would this ever end?

The burning isn't as bad anymore. It's like I've gotten used to it. I can't even feel it in my hands anymore.

I think Seth came to check on me today. He started crying and left all too soon.

The burning!! The burning!! I wish I was dead!! My heart is on fire and I can't feel anything else!!!

That's when I woke up. The burning reached it's peak in my chest and then everything stopped. I wasn't breathing, my heart wasn't beating. I heard six sets of lungs in the room and three hearts. One faster than the others. I opened my eyes and I could see everything. Every tiny detail in everything. It was better than getting new contacts. I sat up and looked at my audience. Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jake, Renesmee, and Seth were standing there. Staring at me. I looked at Seth he was looking at me sadly. I grinned at him and threw my arms around his neck. He chuckled,

"Heh, Ow." I pulled away. I had forgotten that vampires were really strong,

"Sorry." My soprano voice intrigued me, but I was inches away from his face. For the first time, I was glad he was a wolf now. I was pretty sure that if it weren't for the smell, I wouldn't've been able to control myself. I stepped away from Seth but he kept a hand on the small of my back. I looked at Bella, "So, how do I look? As good as you? Worse? Better?" She grinned,

"Better." Edward shook his head,

"I beg to differ." I rolled my eyes,

"You're biased." Alice walked into the room carrying a mirror,

"I'm not!!!" She set the mirror on the ground and made me look at it. Then, she tossed me one of my mom's old records, "You look even better than your mom did in her golden days." I rolled my eyes and glanced down at the cover, then back up at the mirror. Alice was right. I looked like the supermodel version of my mom, except for my crimson eyes. Carlisle chuckled,

"Well, I guess you're a Cullen now." Seth cleared his throat,

"Or maybe a Clearwater?" I giggled my new, musical laugh,

"We'll talk about that later." I glanced at Edward, "What happened to Jonathan?" Carlisle's brow furrowed,

"We...took care of him. I'm sorry. We made up a story for your parents. We told them he was shot in a gang related drive-by, and they took his body. So you might want to call them." I nodded, "And Jake found the rest of the nomads about an hour later. He took care of them. Oh and we saved your car. Seth heard a car coming so we cleared the road just before some street racers came through. They would have completely destroyed your car at the speed they were going." I nodded,

"Thank you." Carlisle nodded. I glanced down at Renesmee who was smiling up at me, "What?" She laughed,

"You were singing in your sleep." I frowned. That's odd. I was sure I was screaming. I looked up at Seth. He just shrugged. Carlisle cleared his throat,

"None of us are really sure what she was talking about. We only heard you screaming. We did come in and she was, sort of dazed, and her hand was on your throat. We think she might have found a song in your memory." I shrugged. Bella stepped forward,

"You look hungry. We should hunt." I nodded, but looked at Seth,

"Why can't he take me?" Bella shook her head,

"Because no matter how bad he smells, you might mistake him for an animal and end up hurting him." I nodded

"Okay." We walked down the hall to the large open window. Bella jumped down into the yard and I followed. We sprinted out into the trees and Bella stopped me,

"So. What are we eating today, Cuz?" I sniffed the air,

"Um, I think...I smell...Some deer. About a mile away. In the meadow." Bella nodded,

"Then lets go!" We took off in the direction my scent was taking me and stopped abruptly at the edge of the meadow. Bella glanced at me,

"Okay, we'll have to go at the same time or else only one of us is gonna eat so on three...one...two....tree!!!" I pounced out of the bushes and by the time I realized Bella had said 'tree', I was already feeding off a large buck. Bella laughed her melodious laugh and nabbed the next biggest deer. I drained the animal and the dropped it back into the grass. I looked up at Bella who was already sitting in a tree waiting for me to finish,

"You ready to go?" She nodded and disappeared from the trees. I ran after her and soon, we were back on the front porch of the house. I walked inside and Jake and Seth were sitting on the couch eating a couple steaks. Seth looked up at me and frowned. He tapped the side of his face,

"You got a little smutz*** **right there." My hand flew up to my face and wiped at the spot he was pointing at. I wiped off a little bit of blood. Jake snorted and Seth hit him on the back of his head,

"Hey! It's not like that's never happened to Nessie!!" Jake rolled his eyes and got up off the couch,

"Chill man. I was just kidding." I skipped over to the couch and dropped down next to Seth. I snuggled into his side and his nose wrinkled a little. I frowned,

"Do I really smell that bad?" he shook his head and yawned,

"Nah...It's just takes a while to get used to." I frowned up at him. He had dark purple circles under his eyes,

"Have you like...not slept since I was bit?" He frowned and then sighed,

"No. But I'm fine." I sighed and pointed at my legs,

"Sleep. Now." He rolled his eyes and spread out on the couch, resting his head on my lap,

"Fine, but you're not exactly the best pillow, you know." I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up and go to sleep." He shrugged, yawned, and fell asleep on my lap.

***smutz - a piece of food you are saving on your face for later. lolz okay next chapter...will be a trip that Seth and Krysta decide to go on. I'm not telling you where, I'm just gonna say it's based around a song. X3**


	9. Waking Up in Vegas

**okay a few months later,and I don't own Waking Up In Vegas**

"Please, please, please, please can we go to Vegas?" I shook my head. Seth had been bugging me since his eighteenth birthday to let him take me to Vegas. I was still seventeen and I was not in the mood to ask Jasper to get me a fake ID.

"No! Seth! We are not going to Vegas!! If Carlisle knew for sure that vampires can't get drunk, I would go, but he's never even considered the fact!!! So until we know something, we're not going!!" Seth gave me his puppy dog pout,

"Pwease Kwysta?" he whimpered, "Pwease?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine. But only for the weekend. And we're not telling your mom we're going to Vegas. She'd kill me." Seth grinned, kissed my cheek and ran up to our room to pack my bag. I rolled my eyes and headed off to Jasper and Alice's room to get my fake ID.

I groaned. I knew drinking Bloody Marys would not be a good substitute for real blood. I couldn't remember anything from the night before. Damn Carlisle. He should have warned us. I looked down at my clothes. _Oh god. Is this an Elvis jumpsuit?_ I looked over at Seth who was sprawled out on the floor, wearing my aviator glasses. I sighed. Rolling off the bed, I nudged Seth with my foot. He looked up at me and then his head dropped back to the floor. I rolled my eyes,

"Come on, Seth! You gotta help me out!! I can't remember anything!!" He rolled his eyes again. I pulled the glasses off his face and his eyes were bloodshot. I groaned, "Great. We're gonna need a taxi!! You're hung over and I'm broke!" I dug through my purse and I couldn't find my fake ID. I stuck my hand into Seth's pocket. The hotel key was gone. I sighed. Seth grabbed my hand,

"Let's just cash out and get the hell out of here." I laughed,

"This is what you get for waking up in Vegas! Remeber what you told me on or way here? 'Shut up, shake the glitter off your clothes, and put your money where your mouth is!' So don't even pull that crap you got me into this." He rolled his eyes and crawled up onto the bed. I pressed my hands to my face and froze. I looked at my hand,

"Uh...um...Seth? Did we get married last night??" He frowned,

"I don't....think we did." I waved my hand in front of his face,

"Then why the hell am I wearing your class ring?!" His jaw dropped and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. I grabbed it and crushed it in my hand,

"You are not calling Sue!! You promised we wouldn't bring her into this!!" He sighed,

"Okay. Let's go then!" he staggered out the door and I followed him. We walked down the stairs and he grabbed my shoulder,

"You are the hottest walking-stick I've ever seen." I rolled my eyes and pulled him out the door behind me. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I kept pressing the unlock button until we found my car. I picked up Seth and through him into the backseat. I started the car, and started our journey back home.

**LOL they were both drunk...I love that song haha**


	10. Sober

1**Okay. Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. My computer crashed and I had to go buy a new one. So here we go. They have returned home for the greatest lecture in paternal lecture history!!!!**

Charlie led us into the living room by the backs of our shirts. I could have easily broken free but now wasn't the best time to flaunt these abilities, with Carlisle, Edward, and Bella right behind us and Sue in the lead. Charlie pushed me and a still drunk Seth down onto the couch. Before Charlie even started questioning us, Seth stuck his hand in the air,

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!! And officer...you can quote me on da quote on da quote on da quote in the court of law. In front of the entire jury, and I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but-" I clapped my hand over his mouth, not caring if I knocked out a few teeth in the process. Right now might not be the best time to tell the whole truth. Some things should probably be skimmed over. Charlie rolled his eyes,

"Come on. Let's have the whole story. What happened?" I glared at Edward. I can't believe he read our minds when we got back and then sold us out. At least he didn't tell Charlie the most important screw up, that Seth and I had unknowingly gotten married. I sighed,

"Seth and I went to Vegas to celebrate his birthday. That's it. We had a bit too much to drink and got home later than we planned. That's all there is to it." Edward cleared his throat,

"I believe there's something else, Charlie." My jaw dropped. Why was he doing this to me?! I'm almost a sister to him and he's trying to get me killed!!! Charlie frowned and looked at me,

"Is there?" Seth, like most drunk people, didn't know that this wasn't a good time to spew answers on-demand. He threw his arm over my shoulder,

"Sure there's more, my good man, Charles!!! Me and your niece got married!!!!" I slapped my forehead and everyone but Edward's jaw dropped. Charlie's face slowly went from red, to really red, and finally to his usual purple. He charged forward, his hands outstretched to Seth's neck, but Bella caught him before he reached the couch. Charlie was struggling against her arms,

"How could you do this?! I took care of you for your parents!! Made sure you had a roof over your head and fed you, and how do you repay me?! By running off and getting married?! Just because you're a Cullen doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!!" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm a Clearwater, actually." Carlisle rested his hand on Charlie's shoulder,

"Charlie please. Calm down. This is just as much my fault as it is their's. If I had known a bit more about vampiric anatomy, I would have known that she could have gotten drunk. I could have helped avoid this." I sighed,

"Carlisle! This isn't your fault!! And besides, everyone here should be happy!! Me and Seth are married!! That's a good thing! It was going to happen anyway!! We just saved hundreds of dollars on this wedding!! It probably wasn't even more than five bucks!!" Sue sighed,

"She's right, Charlie. This is wonderful. We can't excuse the fact that they ran off and got drunk, but the marriage is not something to get so worked up about." Carlisle and Edward nodded in agreement. Bella frowned. Does she honestly think I should get punished? Charlie glanced at Bella,

"What's your opinion, Bella?" She frowned. Edward turned his head to look at her,

"Are you sure?" We all stared at him, "I mean. It's tradition but Charlie won't go along with it. Esme might, but definitely not Charlie." I rolled my eyes,

"Not all of us can read minds, you know!!" Bella's frown straightened back into a pursed line and Edward looked at me,

"It's nothing to worry about. Bella was just thinking of something completely ridiculous. You won't even be able to consider it until Seth is sober again anyway." I looked at Bella,

"I would still like to know what you guys were talking about." Bella mumbled something to herself. I frowned,

"What?" She looked up at me,

"Honeymoon." She whispered. I bit my lip and looked up at a furious Charlie,

"Oh...Well... I think we all need to sober up a little bit, so I'm just gonna drag...'hubby' here upstairs and get some sleep." I stood and picked up Seth easily. I started up the stairs and spoke to Edward through my thoughts. _I think I might like Bella's idea._ He glanced up at me and I continued up to my room. I dropped Seth onto the bed. He frowned at me with an unusually perceptive look. The 'fever' must have burned off the rest of the alcohol. He grabbed my hand,

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I frowned and sat on his lap,

"How could I ever be mad at my...husband?" he grinned and then carefully kissed me. I pulled away a little, "We are going to have to talk about the honeymoon thing...or maybe even a real wedding for the unsuspecting towns folk." he smiled,

"You really want a big flowery wedding?" I shuddered,

"Flowery? Oh, hell no!! It will probably end up that way with Alice as a bride's maid, but hey, it'll still have it's charm." he nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, but what are we going to do for the honeymoon? Doesn't that require reservations? And s-...s-...See?! I can't even say the word and we're planning a honeymoon! How are we gonna manage that?!" I sighed,

"I think Bella was thinking about us going to Esme's island. That's why Edward mentioned her. And no, honeymoons do not require sex, if that's what your were thinking. It's just a second celebration of our marriage." he nodded,

"Okay. We'll think about it, but we have to live through the reception first." I shrugged,

"We've done it before, we'll do it again." He gave me a skeptical look,

"Yeah, but that was when we were drunk. Who knows what we were doing. We could have been singing Elvis songs for all we know. Which probably was the case, looking back at the clothes your were wearing the morning after." I nodded and then stretched out on the bed,

"Come on, husband of mine. You heard the vampire. We need to 'sober up'. Who knows what they're going to bombard us with tomorrow. Either punishment or wedding plans and neither one is gonna be pretty. He laid down, wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear,

"I'll get drunk with you anytime, woman." I laughed,

"Don't hold your breath. Charlie probably won't even let us leave Forks ever again after our little trip." I sighed and curled up against Seth's warm chest and just as I was falling asleep, I though I heard him say,

"It's something to look forward to."

**Aw how sweet lol Their wedding will probably be worse than Ed and Bella's. Alice will have to squeeze two 'cultures' into one haha**


	11. Brother

1**Alice just can't mind her own business can she? Why can't she just stick to planning her and Jasper's weddings? Oh well.**

I groaned and rolled over. I felt a musical presence in my room. My eyes snapped open and Alice was perched on the edge of the bed, staring at me. I jumped back and ended up sitting on top of Seth, pressing all the air out of his lungs. He snapped up straight and I fell of the side of the bed. Alice trotted over to my side and helped me up,

"Dammit Alice!!! Don't pull this shit at..." I glanced at the clock, "5 o'clock in the morning?! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Alice giggled,

"Calm down, Bridezilla. We need to get planning!" Seth slid his hand down his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I sighed,

"Alice. I'm sorry but, we weren't really planning on having a big wedding. We just want to have a nice family wedding to make what happened in Vegas official." Alice stuck her lip out in a fairly good mockery of Seth's 'puppy dog' pout,

"Krysta. Do you love me?" I sighed. Great. She's gonna pull the same thing she pulled on Bella. I nodded,

"Of course I do! You're the sister I always wanted but never had, but I just don't like big weddings. Bella's wedding had me scarred for a week. It was beautiful, but not my thing, okay?" Alice sighed,

"If you really loved me, you would let me do your wedding. I would let you have complete veto of the guest list, and I'd even let you choose the menu. I might even let you pick out the bride's maids' dresses." I sighed,

"Alice, if you have not forgotten, I am a relocated popstar. I think I have a pretty good sense of color coordination and fashion. I will pick out the bride's maids' dresses, I will pick out my own dress and I will decide how I want my hair done." Alice bit her lip, to keep it from quivering. I sighed and looked at Seth. He just shrugged, that was helpful. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Alice,

"Alice, please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad but...I'm just not too sure about what I want to do for this wedding. All I know is that I'll be the one wearing the dress and Seth will be the one wearing the tux...hopefully." Alice laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. More like a laugh to hide pain,

"It's okay. I get it. I'm just a little too pushy. I won't bother you about the wedding anymore. I'm sorry." I glanced at Seth and then she was gone. I groaned. I pulled my robe on over my pajamas and flew down the stairs. I did a double take of the kitchen before heading off to the Cullen's house on foot. I was there in seconds and I could here Seth padding along behind me. I walked in the front door and found everyone except Emmett and Rose, standing in front of the stairs, staring up towards the second floor. I walked up behind Bella,

"What's going on?" She frowned,

"Alice just ran through here, screaming, 'Nobody likes me!! Everyone hates me!!' and Jaz tried to follow her but she said she wanted to be left alone. It's not like her. Usually she can't stand to be away from Jasper. He's kinda depressed by it." I frowned and looked at Jasper, sitting on the couch, staring down at his feet. I walked up to him and sat down in front of his legs,

"You okay? I bet her emotions hit you pretty hard huh?" Jasper never was one to talk, but I never was either, so he related to me. I was usually the only one he would talk to about him and Alice. He shrugged,

"I don't know. I've never seen her this sad before. Not even when we left...before. It's not like her. I'm a little worried." I nodded and gave Jasper a hug,

"Me too. I just told her I wasn't ready to start wedding planning yet. I didn't know she would freak out so bad." Jasper nodded and helped me up off the floor, even though I really didn't need it. I kept one arm around my best 'brother' and joined the group by the stairs. Emmett walked in the front door, wiping some grease off his hands. When he saw us, standing so morosely by the stairs, he froze,

"Who died?" I sighed,

"It's Alice." Emmett frowned,

"Alice died?" I rolled my eyes,

"No you dolt. She's upset." I loved Emmett almost as much as Jasper, but sometimes, he could be a total retard. Rose walked in,

"What's got Alice upset? Usually we can't get her shut up about how happy she is." I rolled my eyes. I loved Rose too, but she could be such a bitch sometimes,

"I told her I didn't need help with the wedding right now." Rose and Emmett looked confused,

"What wedding?" I looked at Edward,

"That's nice Ed. You tell Charlie and get me in trouble but you don't even tell the rest of the family." Rose frowned,

"Can someone please tell me what you're talking about?" I sighed,

"Seth and I went to Vegas. Got drunk. Accidentally got married. That's it." Emmett growled. I thought maybe because he was mad his 'little sister' got married, but he had more selfish reasons,

"Well damn! I wanted to be the first person to get you drunk!! Like I did with Bella." I rolled my eyes and looked up at Jasper and held him a bit closer for a minute,

"You want me to go talk to her?" He shook his head,

"No...Do you think you could go hunting with me? Just us?" I nodded and Jaz and I walked out the front door. I pulled my arm away from his waist and took his hand as we walked out to the forest. I glanced up at him every couple seconds. Once we got under the cover of the trees, he stopped and looked at me,

"Krysta. I know this doesn't really matter anymore, but...If I had changed you myself, would you have been mad at me?" I frowned,

"Of course not Jaz. I love you. You're my brother. I couldn't get mad at you even if I tried. But what does this have to do with anything?" he sighed,

"Because I really wanted to be the one to change you. I wanted an undeniable claim on you. So that in some way, you'd always be my little sister. I was jealous when Jonathan got to you first. He already had such a strong claim to you. I wanted to have that as well." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Jaz! I'll always be your little sister. No matter what. I promise. Nothing could come between us. Ever." He smiled,

"Okay. I believe you. I always knew, the first day you came to Forks, we would be good friends. I think we're even closer than Bella and Alice...Don't you?" I laughed,

"Jasper? Are you just trying to get in my good books so you can be my best man?" He chuckled,

"I won't try to manipulate you in anyway on that subject, but if that was an invitation, I accept." I nodded,

"Yeah, you would have been the first person I asked anyway. Now come on. I thought we were going to hunt." He shook his head,

"Do you mind if we go back inside? I want to see if Alice came back down yet." I nodded and we walked back to the house, my arm around Jasper's waist and his arm over my shoulder.

**Well that chapter sorta got off track....but whatever. It was a good off track lol**


	12. Luv You Jazzy!

1**Okay, this is like....three weeks later. And yes, she finally decided to let Alice do planning, that's why they finally got a bachelorette** **party planned lolz**

Bella sat in the back seat with Rose and I sat in the front, with Jasper at the wheel. He was my man-of-honor and Alice told him he had to go. He was kinda peeved about it but we made Alice promise not to send us to a strip club, so he begrudgingly agreed. He pulled up in front of the building with the address Alice gave us and we all froze in our seats. This place wasn't just a bar. It was a full on nightclub. I sighed and stepped out of the car, Jaz, Bella, and Rose following behind me. We walked up to the bouncer. He frowned down at us,

"Name?" I glanced back at Jasper,

"Um, Clearwater?" He scanned the paper,

"You're not on the list." Jasper stepped forward,

"How about Cullen?" he rolled his eyes and glanced down at the paper. He stopped short and then sighed,

"Fine. Four Cullens on the list. Go on in." Jasper grinned at me and we walked into the club.

I was on my fifth shot when the announcer came up on the stage,

"Hey guys!! Well it's Friday so you all know what that means!!!" I groggily glanced around the room and people that weren't drunk shouted in unison,

"KARAOKE!!!!" I grinned. The announcer pointed out into the crowd,

"So who will be the first singer for tonight?!" I jumped up onto the counter and stuck my hand in the air,

"ME!!!!" Everyone turned and stared at me as I jumped off the bar and up onto the stage. I took the mic and scanned the crowd until I found my fellow vamps,

"This is for _you_ Jazzy!!!!" And that's when I broke into my slurred rendition of _I Love Rock 'n' Roll._ I don't remember much after that until Jaz clambered up onto the stage and dragged a half naked me out the door, much to the disappointment of several drunken bachelors. He chuckled in my ear,

"You really are crazy, you know that?" I giggled,

"I love you Jazzy!" He laughed and dropped me down into my seat,

"I know. I love you too." And then I passed out.

**LOL Emmett is gonna be sooooo pissed when he finds out someone else got her drunk before him LOL**


	13. Please

1**Back at the Cullen household. Okay, I just had to do this. It was requested that I do a Jasper/OC fic, and well I already had a relatioship set up, why not drag it on?**

Jasper carried me into the house and laid me down on the couch. I heard several voices,

"Oh my." Esme.

"Dammit! I missed my chance again!!" Emmett.

"Jasper, you were supposed to make sure this didn't happen!!" Carlisle.

"It's not his fault. None of us should have left her alone. I'm surprised no one recognized her. It was a really big bar. I think they actually played one of her songs while we were dancing." Bella. Some one came and sat down next to me. Brushed some hair out of my face,

"Babe? Are you okay?" Seth. That's why I was supposed to get up. I'm getting married tomorrow. I cracked my eyes a little. Bad idea. The lights from the club were gone but the lights in the house blinded me and I closed my eyes again. Jasper sighed,

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know she gets this bad. If I did I wouldn't've let Alice even send us to a bar. I shouldn't have even let her start the shots." Seth laughed,

"It's okay. I shouldn't've let her take shots in Vegas either, but I did. Nothing bad happened, just a hangover. But vampires get over 'em faster anyways. She'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm sure of it." Jasper sighed,

"Okay." he squeezed my hand a little and then got up and walked away. My hand dropped to the floor and I fell asleep again.

I woke up and it was dark, but I could see the living room clearly. Everyone was gone, except for Jasper. He was staring at me. I frowned,

"Are you okay, Jaz?" He sighed,

"No. I want you to choose me. I want you to forget the dog, and choose to be with me." I rubbed my eyes. I must be dreaming. Jasper would never turn his back on Alice, ever.

"I'm dreaming right? I'm going to wake up soon and find Alice and you together and happy, right?" Jaz shook his head,

"This is real, Krysta. I know you're confused, and...I am too, but I can't stay away from you anymore. I need you. Please. Choose me." I bit my lip,

"But you love Alice. Jasper...I can't take you away from her. I can't leave Seth. You don't know what you're saying. You're...You're worried that, after I get married I won't have time for you anymore and, I understand that but-" he flashed to my side,

"I'm doing this for one reason and one reason only. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. So, just give me this." He hesitated for a minute, and then kissed me.

**O_o they really are close lol**


	14. Objection

1**Oh yes. I can see the horde of angry fangirls now**

I grabbed Jaz's shoulders and pushed him away,

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I whispered as I wiped my mouth, "We're both married! Just because mine is barely official doesn't make it okay for you!! You're actually married!!" He frowned,

"I'll get a divorce." I shook my head,

"No! No you can't do that!!! That's not how it works!! Alice is your other half, not me!! You can't just leave her for me!!! It's not right!!" He sighed,

"I told you. I'm not going to live without you anymore. I _want you_. So come on. Ditch the puppy and take a walk with the dog." I snorted,

"You know, you just can't pull that line off. I'm sorry. I can't just abandon him. I do love you. A lot. But that doesn't make what you just did right." He shrugged and stood up. He lifted my face with one of his hands and brushed some hair back behind my ear with the other,

"I will find a way to make you mine. I swear it." I bit my lip and stood up,

"Jaz." I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his shoulder, "I can do this. But it just feels off. I don't know why. I love you. More than is healthy for a married girl, but I do." He laughed and stroked my messy hair,

"I know. But it does get easier. We could try." I shook my head,

"No. We can't. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly at me, and then disappeared.

**Wedding time**

I glanced anxiously at Jaz as we waited for the wedding march to start playing. Dad's warden wouldn't let him off for the wedding so I decided to let my man-of-honor give me away. I just hope he doesn't mess it up after last night. The music started playing and me and Jaz started down the staircase off of the Cullen's huge living room. Just as I requested, only close family was here. On Seth's side, a sea of russet brown, and my side...well, it looked like a bunch of white people in formal attire. Jaz walked me down the aisle and we stopped in front of Seth. Surprisingly, Jasper let me go, but he had a look of great longing on his face. I sighed and stood next to Seth, with Jasper, Bella and then Rosalie behind me. I looked out at all the beautiful decorations Alice had put up. Beautiful wood vines with pale white flowers popping out in unexpected places. I sighed and looked back at Seth. After last night, I couldn't look at him the same way anymore. It felt more like I was here out of guilt more than anything. The priest began the words spoken at all weddings and asked if there were any objections. I waited for Jasper to say something but he didn't. I frowned but shook it from my mind. Maybe I had talked some sense into him, but just before the priest could continue, Jaz spoke up,

"Um, I do." Bella kicked him in the back of the leg,

"Krysta's supposed to say that." He shook his head,

"No, I mean...I have an objection. And I have a good reason these two should not get married...It's because, I'm pretty sure I could take better care of her than he can. So...I'm giving her one last chance to make her choice. Krysta. I want to be there for you...forever." I looked at Seth, his hands were shaking. I bit my lip and looked past Jasper to Alice, a heartbroken expression on her face. It was all my fault that she was losing the love of her life. I shook my head and ran out the door, heading for the forest.

**Jasper sure does know how to ruin a night...now...the question is, who will go console the confused vampiress???????**


	15. Let's Just Run

1**Drama**

I ran through the trees, feeling the limbs tearing at my beautiful dress. When I was sure I was a solid five miles, I stopped abruptly, tripping forward. I caught myself on a tree and dug my fingers into the bark. I rested my forehead against the tree and sobbed dry sobs, because I'm a vampire, and that's all I could do. I wish I could cry like a normal person, have tears that the love of my life could wipe away, but I didn't even know if I had a love of my life anymore. I felt an unnatural breeze, and then Jasper was standing next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my face into his shoulder. When I was able to control my sobs, I realized how wrong I knew this was. I tried to pull away but Jasper held me there. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started crying again. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be human, so I could fall asleep to escape my problems, even for just a few hours. But that was impossible now. Jasper sighed,

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let it happen. You need more time to consider this. Please. Don't ignore me because you feel you need to oblige Seth. Do what you want you want to do for you...So what do you want to do? I won't argue with your decision this time. I've already ruined your wedding." I laughed under my breath and looked up into his liquid topaz eyes. I'd been kidding myself the whole time. I knew what I want now,

"I...I think I want you, Jasper. I don't know why I didn't see that last night. Why it took destroying two people to get it, but I do now. I love you. More than just a brother. I love you, because I need you. To take care of me, and always be by my side. For all eternity." He bent down and kissed me,

"I thought so. Should we go back?" I shook my head,

"I don't think that's the best idea right now. Let's just run." He nodded, took my hand, and we started running north, to who knows where.

**O_o Jasper you dog!!!! lol**


	16. The Wolves Are Not to Blame

1**Tension...lol I luv my one word openings hahaha**

We didn't stop running until we reached the Denali clan. Jasper quickly knocked on the door and Tanya answered,

"Oh! Hello Jasper!! How good to see you!!! What brings you here? And where's dearest Alice? She's always been so sweet." I bit my lip uncomfortably. I hope our Alaskan friends wouldn't object too strongly to what happened. Jasper sighed,

"I'm not with Alice any more, Tanya. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't alert my family to the fact that I am here." Tanya frowned and beckoned for us to come in. She waved toward the couch and we sat down. She sat in the chair in front of us,

"So what on earth has happened? Why aren't you with Alice? Why doesn't Carlisle know where you are? Esme is probably worried sick right now!" Jasper sighed,

"It's a long story Tanya." She settled down into her chair,

"I've got ions of time." Jasper glanced at me,

"I, realized that...I'm in love with someone else and, I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. So I stood up at her wedding and-" Tanya interrupted him,

"At her wedding?" Jasper gave her an exasperated look and she beckoned him to continue,

"So I stood up at her wedding, and she decided that she loved me too. So we ran off. And came here. That's about it." Tanya turned and looked at me,

"And I assume you're the girl?" I nodded, "Well. I'm not saying what you did was right Jasper. I think you should have at least given Alice an explanation before you left, but if it really is important to you...I won't tell Carlisle you are staying here." Jasper's head snapped up from looking at me to her,

"You're lying," Tanya frowned, "You're lying I can sense it. You're radiating deceit." Tanya sighed,

"I'm sorry Jasper, but...Carlisle is like family to me, I can't keep secrets from him. It's not my nature." Jasper stood up and I followed,

"Then I guess we'll just have to find somewhere else to stay." I walked with him to the door but Tanya grabbed my arm,

"Please. Don't go. Carlisle needs to know that you are safe." I pulled my arm free and followed Jasper's scent down the road. When I caught up with him, he was staring down at his phone. I peeked around his arm and saw that he had a missed call from Esme. A pained look crossed his face. Then, my phone rang. I quickly answered not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Where are you?!" Bella, "No one is mad at you!! You need to come home and help us find Seth and Alice, right now!! He phased and ran off. Alice went with him. We need you guys to help us. Please. Esme is frantic, Carlisle's locked himself in his office and Charlie's completely broken down!!! Your parents get their parole in a week and you know the first thing they're doing is coming to see you!! Imagine how hurt they'll be when they get here and they find out that their daughter ran off!!!" I tried to hold myself together but I couldn't help but start crying. Jasper wrapped his arms around me while I talked,

"I-I know. We-We're so sorry to h-have worried you guys. We-We'll be home as soon as we can." Jasper frowned down at me,

"What?" he mouthed. I put my hand over the phone,

"We have to go back, Seth and Alice ran off. This is about our family. It's not just about us anymore. We'll sort it out but first, we have to take care of our family. You should understand that." Jasper frowned, staring into my eyes. Then, he sighed,

"You're right," he took the phone from my hand and held it to his ear, "So which direction did they head off to? North?!...Okay. We'll keep an eye out for them on our way back...Okay...Tell Carlisle that...We're sorry for leaving, and tell Esme that we love her and we'll be home soon. 'Kay. Bye." He gave me back the phone and sighed, "You ready to go?" I nodded, took his hand and we started heading south.

When we reached the house, Jasper tensed. I paused to find out why. I could smell werewolves in the house. Two...Jacob and Leah. They were yelling at someone...Carlisle. Jasper snarled and started forward but I held him back. I shook my head and he relaxed a little, still slightly crouched down to spring. I pulled him up straight and started toward the house.

We walked in the door and everyone's head turned to looked at us. Leah's entire framed was shaking. Renesmee was hiding behind Edward and Bella's legs, looking scared. I frowned up at Leah. She took a step forward, matched by Jasper's step in front of me,

"How could you do this to my brother?! He loved you!! Worshiped you!! And you leave him at the alter to run off with this goddamned bloodsucker!!!" I bit my lip, trying to hold back my sobs, but it wasn't working very well, "How do you see justice in what you've done?! Did you even care about Seth? Or was he just a pawn in your game to get what you wanted?! Did you-"

"I didn't want to hurt him!!!!!" I shouted, "I was lost in what I thought we had and I got carried away!!! But it doesn't mean I'm some kind of sadistic bitch!!! I loved your brother, but I can seen now that I didn't love him enough. So get the hell out of this house and never come back. You've already caused us enough grief." Jacob glared at me,

"I'm not leaving without Renesmee. I'm not going to leave her in a house full of heartless monsters." That caused all the Cullens except Carlisle and Esme to snarl with rage. Edward picked up Renesmee and held her close to him,

"You are not taking my daughter anywhere!!! I've put up with your bull for the past years for Bella but I won't stand for you threatening my family." The werewolves snorted and then stormed out the front door. I glanced around at my family. No one was hurt, except for the one I had hurt myself, the one that was missing. I glanced at the pictures on the mantle. Some were of Alice and Edward, wearing whatever clothes the decade they lived in called for. Others were of the Cullen siblings standing with their adopted parents. I knew that the wolves were not to blame for this mess. It was me. Edward looked up at me when he heard my thoughts,

"None of this is your fault Krysta. We'll take care of this. Everything will be fine." I shook my head,

"If they never come back, it will be all my fault. Nothing you say can change that." Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face into my hair,

"It will be fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen." I nodded and walked toward the door. Jasper started to follow me but I shook my head,

"I'm going for a drive. Be back in the morning." I kissed him on the cheek and ran outside to my now unnecessary Mustang. I turned the key and started driving south.

**Jeez. Leah is a 'tard**


	17. Escape

1**Don't have much to say about this chapter...one of my friends will soon be involved in the story...and the guy she is crushing on...You're welcome Cheyenne.**

I groaned as I drove through L.A. It was a downcast day but I still felt obliged to speed from one shadow to the other. I wanted to make a few stops while I was here. First, the prison. I pulled on my hoodie and pulled the hood up around my head, to block out any rays of sun. I ran across the parking lot to the shady shelter of the front office. A young woman sitting at a desk welcomed me,

"Good Morning. How may I help you?" I knew it wouldn't be easy to get this visit, but I had to see them. I stared intently into her eyes,

"I'm here to see James and Krystal Swan? I'm their daughter." The woman's face lit up,

"Oh my gosh!! You're Krysta-Donna? Could I please get your autograph?! My little sister is gonna be so jealous." She grabbed a notepad and a pen and pushed them toward me. I chuckled and quickly scribbled my artistic signature for the girl. She squealed and tossed the entire pad into her purse, "Thank you so much. Follow me. I'll take you to your parents' cells." I nodded and followed her through a door. We walked down a corridor to another door which opened into a large two story room full of cells. The girl grabbed a clipboard off the wall and started walking across the room. I followed her until she stopped in front of the fifth cell on the left. Dad was sitting on his bunk reading a magazine. I pulled my hood tighter around my face and cleared my throat. His head snapped up to look at me. A grin spread across his face. He jumped up and ran to the bars,

"Krysta! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for us to come see you?" I shrugged,

"I just needed to get out of Forks for a while." He frowned,

"I've never heard you talk in such dulcet tones," I rolled my eyes at his attempt to sound formal...or British, "What's the matter?" I shrugged again,

"Guy troubles." I wished it was as simple as that. Not a feud between mythical creatures. He frowned,

"Are you and Seth fighting?" I shook my head,

"Not exactly...I just left him at the alter for my best friend's husband." His jaw dropped and then he started laughing,

"You always did make up the best stories, hun. Now seriously. What's going on with you and Seth?" I rolled my eyes,

"Dad I just told you. That's what happened. I was about to marry him...again...and then decided I'd rather be with, as Seth's sister puts it, a reeking bloodsucker." Dad gave me a confused look,

"Honey, I'm not too sure I understand what you mean by.."

"I'll explain the whole thing when you're out of here Dad. It's complicated. But I might be able to tell you some parts." I turned toward the woman, "Do you think we could have a few minutes alone?" she nodded and walked away toward the door. I turned back to Dad,

"You heard about what happened to Jonathan?" a pained look crossed his face,

"Yes and I'm so sorry we couldn't have been there to console you baby." I shook my head,

"I didn't need consoling. And half of the story you were fed, was fabricated..by Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Dad gave me a confused look. I sighed, "Jonathan was broken out of Juvy, but he wasn't shot in a drive-by. He was bit....and turned into a vampire." Dad gave me a skeptical look. I shook my head, "Just listen to the rest of the story. It's a lot less crazy than it sounds. He was turned into a vampire and came looking for me. He thinks that you guys ratted him out so he wanted revenge. So he decided to kill me. He was close, but some of my friendsm werewolves, came to the rescue. That's how I was turned into a vampire. And-" Dad interrupted me,

"Wait. If you're a vampire, then where are your fangs?" I rolled my eyes,

"Hollywood stereotype, Dad. And we don't burn in the sun either. Just in case you were wondering. I think, I could actually show you what happens when I go in the sun." I stretched my hand between the bars and held it in a beam of light coming from the window. My hand threw brilliant flashes of light against his cell walls. He froze,

"Okay. That definitely was something..but it could have just been make up. Give me some solid proof. Do you have a scar where your brother bit you?" I sighed and reached up to pull my hood down. His eyes popped wide when he saw my beautiful, vampiric face. I pulled my hair back behind my shoulder and pointed to the crescent shaped marks on the front and back of where my jugular vain would be. He gasped,

"Oh my God. You're serious." I nodded, "So..you really are a vampire...And you have friends that are werewolves." I shook my head,

"Not anymore. It kinda has to do with the Seth thing." I sighed, "Well Dad. I pretty much let the huge cat out of the bag. So I should probably leave. I'll call you soon. Okay?" He nodded and I turned toward the door. The woman ran to my side,

"Didn't you want to see your mother?" I paused,

"...No. It's okay. I'll come back and see her next time." The girl nodded and followed me back out to the office. I walked out the door and ran to my car, not even caring if someone saw my 'diamond faceted' skin. I needed to see the band.

I drove to Hollywood, pulling in front of 'the Clubhouse'. I laughed. Nothing had changed since I had left. Our billboard was still hanging above the door, me in the head spot, Cheyenne to my left, and Patrick and Jonathan to my right. But someone had drawn a mustache and glasses on Jonathan's face. I assumed it was Cheyenne. She never did like the idea of having him in the band. I dug through my purse, looking for the key to the old place. When I found it, I walked up to the door and let myself in. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. The counter was covered in dishes and the sink was overflowing. I sighed, flashed around the room once, and had all the dishes cleaned and put away in a matter of seconds. I walked up the stairs and called out to whoever might be here,

"Cheyenne?! Patrick?! Pauly?!" Pauly was our manager. Smart guy. Kinda jittery though. I started to turn an go back down the stairs when someone came and tackled me from behind,

"Krysta!!! You're back!!!" I pulled Cheyenne off of me and rolled my eyes,

"Since when are you a hugger?" She looked at me up and down,

"Since when are you so hot?!" I rolled my eyes. Of course the first thing she would notice is my looks,

"It comes with the perks of being a vampire." She rolled her eyes,

"You still go on about that crap? I mean, sure people believed us when we were kids but now? Seriously?" I laughed,

"I really am a vampire. Your blood is kinda driving me nuts. You're lucky I'm a vegetarian. But you can't tell anyone I'm a vampire." Her jaw dropped She believed me easily when I was sincere, and she knew better than to go around telling people stuff like this,

"So you're a vampire? That's so cool!!! Can I be one too? Then we could be like...an emo punk rocker bloodlust band!!!!" I rolled my eyes. She always like adding to our genre. First, we were an emo band. Then, Patrick dyed his hair so we were an emo punk rocker band. And now this. I grimaced,

"You don't want this. It's great but it's terrible all at the same time. I can't sleep, escape my problems for a while. And I constantly want to kill my friends, my family. It's awful. I did want to be one, but my...'father-in-law' made me wait. It might never had happened if Jonathan hadn't've come after me, and tried to kill me. I was lucky the pack was able to pull him off and keep him away. It was terrifying." Cheyenne's eyes narrowed,

"Jonathan is a vampire?" I shook my head,

"Was. We had to destroy him after he tried to kill me." Cheyenne nodded and then the door burst open. Patrick and Pauly were rolling around on the floor, mock fighting. As usual. Patrick pinned Pauly down to the floor and then glanced up at us,

"Oh. Hey Krysta." He froze. Patrick slowly turned to look at me. Then, he jumped up and swept me up into his arms in a near bone crushing hug,

"Krysta!!! You're back!! We've all missed you so much!!!" I laughed,

"Easy big guy. I'm kinda married." I knew it wasn't completely true, but it was the only thing I could say to get the big lug off of me. He dropped me to the floor. Everyone's jaws dropped, "What?" I asked, "Did you guys think it was impossible for me to get married?" Cheyenne shrugged,

"We just thought you were the kind of person who might have......invited her band to her wedding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it in the general direction of my head. I snatched it out of the air and flipped it away towards the couch. I laughed,

"I would have!! But I kinda didn't know I was married until the day after." Pat frowned,,

"What do you mean?" I laughed,

"I went to Vegas, got drunk and married my boyfriend who is now my ex, because I fell in love with my kinda sister's husband." Cheyenne burst into uncontrollable laughter,

"What a whore!!!" I rolled my eyes and Pauly stepped forward,

"All whoreness aside, are you going to rejoin the band?" I frowned,

"Not too sure Pauly-boy. I haven't written any new material lately and I wouldn't want to leave Forks. If you guys want to relocate that'd be cool with me." Pauly glanced down at his PDA,

"I don't know Krysta. I mean, I know you're the leader of the band and everything, but we just don't have the money to move right now. Sales have gone down since your brother's meth fiasco. We wouldn't be able to pay rent anywhere." I shook my head,

"You wouldn't need to. You could stay at my house." Patrick laughed,

"At Charlie's? I've stayed at Charlie's with you before, all of us are not going to be able to fit in that tiny house." I shook my head again,

"No, not Charlie's house. The Cullen's house. They pretty much have a mansion just outside of Forks. And no neighbors so we can work all night and no one will get mad at us." Pauly looked unsure,

"Won't the Cullen's be mad if we pumped our amps all night?" I shook my head,

"They don't sleep. Ever." Cheyenne nodded,

"Yeah. Vamps don't sleep." I rolled my eyes,

"But there might be limited space. One of you guys is gonna have to share a room with someone else." Cheyenne reached over and took Patrick's hand,

"We'll share. Pauly might try to drag Patrick into the closet with his gayness." I laughed and put my arm over Pauly's shoulder,

"You're such a homophobe Cheyenne. That isn't at all attractive. What will our fans think when they find out that their favorite background singer is planning an anti-gay agenda with her boyfriend." Cheyenne's jaw dropped,

"How do you know we're dating?" I rolled my eyes,

"Are you kidding? I'm trying to analyze you two and I can't get past all the lovey dovey stuff. It's driving me mad!!!" Patrick laughed,

"So it's decided. We're all moving to Forks, to rock the Natives!!!" I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be thinking about going down to the Rez. Probably just for the surfing. I shrugged,

"Okay, you guys pack your stuff and I'll see you in a week, okay?" Pauly nodded, kissed my cheek and then ran upstairs. He was the most affectionate gay guy I've ever met. Cheyenne quickly gave me a hug and then ran upstairs to pack. Patrick, just to show off his new muscles, picked me up and gave me a bear hug and then dropped me back down to the floor. I laughed and walked to my room. My bed still had my black and purple bed spread on it. I glanced at the walls. Still painted black and covered in posters of our band and pictures of me and Cheyenne, Patrick, Pauly, and sometimes Jonathan. Looking at the pictures of him I should have realized he was using something before. He looked so small and unhealthy. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his hair lacked the shine it always had. I bit my lip. I could have taken better care of my little brother if I hadn't always been so busy with the band. But it's a bit late for regrets now. I walked out of the room and ran into Pauly. He peeked into my room,

"Do you want me to bring that stuff for you? I don't mind the extra packing." I glanced back into my room,

"Yeah, bring everything except for the pictures of Jonathan. Sell some of the pics to the press just to show that the band's back and bring the rest of the stuff to Forks. I'll sign it and sell it on eBay." He laughed and ran off to his room to start packing. I pulled up my hood and jogged out to my car. I quickly glanced back at the Clubhouse and then headed back to Forks.

**Hurray!! The bands back together!!! lolz**


	18. Regret

1**OK this is the next day...followed by the end of the week when the band gets there**

"No! This is ridiculous!! We simply don't have the space!!" I rolled my eyes,

"Carlisle, no one even ever uses the rooms. Cheyenne and Patrick can stay in Edward's old room, I'll stay with Jasper in his room, and Pauly can take my room." Carlisle sighed,

"I just don't think it's the best idea to have humans in the house when Jasper is still having trouble controlling himself" I glanced up at Jasper who had his arm over my shoulder,

"He'll be fine!! I'll make sure of it!! I trust him with my band!!! I trust him with anyone!!" Carlisle sighed,

"Fine. But if Jasper has any trouble the band's going to have to leave, alright? I will not let something as unimportant as a band, disrupt my family." I nodded and Carlisle walked into his study." I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and stood on my toes, still just barely able to kiss him,

"So are you going to help me move in?" He looked down at me, a whole foot taller,

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet your band. It should be interesting." I laughed,

"Yeah it should. Pauly's bi, Patrick's emo, and Cheyenne...Well, she's Cheyenne." He chuckled and carried me off to my room. He set me down in the door way and glanced around at my stuff,

"So. Where should we start?" I shrugged,

"I don't know. I'm not good at moving. Some of my stuff is still over at Charlie's." He nodded,

"How about we go get that stuff and then we'll start working on this room. I'm sure if Pauly's bi he won't mind some pink stuff." I nodded. I never was a fan of pink, but as Alice does, she barged into my room one day and started painting. We walked back down the hall and out to my car. Jasper tensed as he walked past Alice's Porche but relaxed a little after he got into my car. We drove to Charlie's house and I let myself in,

"Charlie?!" We walked into the kitchen and he was sitting at the kitchen table eating a burnt T.V. dinner. I really felt bad about moving out, but after I became a vampire it was the only option that was safe for him. He looked up at us and glared at Jasper. He was really mad about what happened. He felt a duty to take care of Seth after Harry died, and Alice was his favorite Cullen, so none of us were on the best of terms right now. I sighed,

"Hey Charlie. We just came to get the rest of my stuff." He nodded while still glaring at Jasper. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Jasper's arm and walked upstairs. Jasper frowned once we were in my room,

"He really is mad at us isn't he?" I sighed,

"He's like that. It's nothing to worry about. Come on. We gotta get this crap out of here." I flashed around one side of the room and soon Jasper's arms were full of half of my stuff. I darted around the other side and had picked up the rest of my stuff. We ran down the stairs, barely noticed by Charlie, and headed back toward the house. I would come back for my car later.

**The day the band arrived.**

I walked into the living room, spreading my arms out as if to present the front room,

"Well. Welcome to the Cullen household. The most unvisited house in Forks, Washington...Probably in the entire Olympic Peninsula." Carlisle and the rest of the family slowly made their way down the stairs. Jasper came to my side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pointed at each of the Cullens as I said their names,

"This is Carlisle, the...father figure in this house, Esme, his wife, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, their daughter, Rosalie and Emmett, and this, is Jasper." They all nodded and smiled. Esme walked forward and gave each member of the band a hug,

"We're so glad to have you here. Krysta just hasn't been the same without her music." Carlisle nodded,

"Welcome. Um, Krysta and Jasper will show you to your rooms, and we will see you at dinner." Cheyenne's eyes widened and all of the vampires in the room, including Jasper, laughed. I giggled,

"Well are you going to cook for your self? Some one has to make your food for you." Patrick's eye lit up,

"What are we having?" I rolled my eyes. I have no idea how he eats so much and stays so skinny,

"We are having steak, as usual." Patrick did a stupid little happy dance and them rested his arm on Cheyenne's shoulder. Pauly walked forward and shook Carlisle's hand,

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here. We appreciate it." Carlisle shook his head,

"It's no trouble at all." I grabbed Cheyenne's hand and pulled her up the stairs behind me. I stopped at Edward's old room and opened the door,

"This is your guys' room. No inappropriate noises, there's a vampire child living a mile or so away, she will hear you." I left Cheyenne and Patrick at that door and grabbed Pauly's hand. I pulled him down the hall and stopped in front of my old room. Jasper came up and opened the door for me and I pushed Pauly inside,

"This is your room, you have full access to a computer in here, enjoy!" he waved and I pulled the door shut behind me. I turned toward Jasper, but he was already gone. I ran down the stairs and Emmett was on the floor, busting his gut,

"N-No inappropriate noises!!! You're-You're funny!!!" I kicked Emmett in his side, which made him roll his eyes,

"Shut up!!! Do you think Bella and Edward would want Renesmee to hear inappropriate noises coming from the house?" Edward laughed and Bella rolled her eyes. Emmett just shook his head,

"If you're staying with Jaz now, we'll all be hearing a lot of inappropriate noises." Rosalie and I both smacked the back of his head,

"Perv!!!" He laughed and ran over to Renesmee. He scooped her up onto his shoulders,

"Well excuse me!! I'm just trying to entertain my favorite niece!!!" Renesmee rolled her eyes,

"Emmett, I'm your only niece." Emmett laughed,

"Smart cookie." I rolled my eyes and glanced around the room. Jasper still wasn't down here. Where could he have gone? Then, we all heard a guitar playing upstairs, and it wasn't the loud heavy metal stuff the band usually plays, it was soft, quiet. Something acoustic. I walked up the stairs and followed the music to Jasper's door. I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

ForgettingAll the hurt inside  
You've learned to act so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are" I slowly opened the door and Jasper was leaning over a guitar in his lap. I walked up to him and sat down in front of his legs on the floor like I had so many months ago, before the wedding that ruined everything. I brushed his bangs out of his face and tilted his head up to look at me,

"Are you okay? I didn't know you could sing...like that. I didn't even know you owned a guitar." He laughed under his breath,

"It's just something I do without even realizing it sometimes. I just feel like I have to get all the emotions I take on, out of my system, and this is the only way I can do it. With out breaking something." I frowned,

"What's been going on lately. You can't stand even looking at Alice's car, you disappear at random moments. I think it's something we should talk about." He looked away, down to the floor. I sat back onto my heels and looked down at my hands, "We used to be able to talk about everything." He looked down at me,

"I'm hurting you with this, aren't I?" I shook my head, still not looking up at him,

"No. I'm just worried about you. You've never talked to anyone but me, and now you hardly talk to me anymore. I want to know what's wrong." He tilted my chin up to look at him,

"You shouldn't worry about me. I'm the monster." I shook my head and stood up,

"No, you're not. You're...you're only human. As human as you can be." He laughed and pulled me down into his lap. I rested my head against his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head,

"I am. You would think I am too if you had felt how Alice had when I stood up at the wedding. And when you ran off, and I stopped Carlisle and went after you myself, it was hell. I am a monster, more of a monster than I normally am. And you give me more love than I deserve." I looked up at him,

"What do you want me to say? That I hate you? That I want you to go after Alice and leave me without anyone? I can't do that. I'm too selfish. If I wasn't I would send you to get Alice no matter how much I loved you. And I would go after Seth, but I'm too scared, that I would lose you in the process. If anyone's a monster, it's me." Jasper sighed,

"Well I guess we'll just have to be monsters together." I laughed,

"We already are." He looked down at me and chuckled,

"I guess we are, aren't we?" I closed my eyes, even though I couldn't sleep,

"Things would be so much easier if we were human." He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him,

"I know. I would have been able to be with you sooner, if we were." I frowned,

"What?" He sighed,

"Remember? I said I wanted some kind of undeniable claim on you. I only said as my little sister, because you hadn't seen me this way yet. But I had plans. I was going to find myself in you, and then make the decision. When you started planning the wedding, I knew I didn't have that kind of time. And then it was the bachelorette party, I had to make my move right then. So I waited for everyone to leave, and planted the tiny seed of doubt in your mind. And somehow, it worked...Are you mad at me, for deceiving you?" I shook my head,

"You know, I think I always knew, you had some kind of master plan. And, I'm not mad, I think that if I would have gone through with the wedding, it would have been the biggest mistake in my life. Because I wouldn't have you. I would have a dog that probably wouldn't want me without our wolfy connection. It wasn't his decision." Jasper sighed,

"I'm not too sure I like the idea of you having a 'wolfy connection' with anybody else but me. I might have to take care of that." I hit his shoulder,

"Stop that! Being so....well. I don't know what you're doing, but you can't go around killing people for me!!! That's almost the same as me going around killing people. And I just don't like the idea of you fighting a huge wolf. It scares me." He laughed and rolled up his sleeve. His crescent shaped scars, shimmered faintly in the moonlight,

"I've faced much worse." I nodded,

"I guess you're right, twenty newborns does make a werewolf seem like nothing. But still, I don't want you breaking the treaty. Then, we would have to leave and I couldn't leave Charlie here. It just wouldn't feel right no matter how mad he is at us." Jasper rubbed his hand up and down my arm, comforting me. I sighed. I started to feel better, when I sensed a familiar musical presence out in the forest. I tensed,

"Alice," I whispered. Jasper's arms tensed around me and he jumped off the bed and away from the window. I froze, "What is it?" He snarled,

"Revenge." My eyes widened and then Edward sprang into the bedroom,

"Alice-"

"We know!" Jasper pulled me closer to him and we ran down the stairs. Carlisle was standing at the 'window-wall' staring out into the woods. I pulled myself free from Jasper's arms and ran to the door. He grabbed my arm,

"What are you doing?!" I sighed,

"I have to talk to her." He started to protest but I stopped her, "She needs to know. Everything. I can't just leave her in pain." He contemplated that for a minute and then let go of my arm,

"Fine. But we'll be watching. Making sure that you are safe." I nodded and then sprinted out to the forest. I found her immediately. She was leaning up against a tree, wearing a black cloak, her eyes red. I had realized what she'd become. A tall cloaked figure was standing beside her. Demitri. She laughed her tinkling laugh, but now, it was more shrill. I stepped forward,

"Alice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Alice stepped forward and rolled her eyes,

"I'm not here to get revenge against you. I'm here to take revenge on Jasper, which, consequentially means destroying you." I sighed,

"Alice. This isn't like you. You don't want to do this. No matter what you wear, or what color your eyes are. You'll always be a Cullen." She shrieked,

"You took Jasper from me!!! He never wanted you!!! You tricked him into thinking he wanted you." I shook my head,

"No Alice. He really wanted me. He always wanted me. You just, weren't enough for him anymore. Sure, you made him talk sometimes. But I made him sing! I'm his other half. It's different from what you and he had. I don't understand it sometimes, but it's beyond anything you could imagine." She laughed, a cold bitter laugh,

"I'm still going to get my revenge." I sighed. I had to talk her out of this. I didn't want her killed,

"He's not going to change his mind this time. He'll come after you if you get rid of me. And you know it. I love him, and he loves me. He won't stand for what you're about to do." She chuckled,

"Someone else loved you too, Krysta. Aren't you at all concerned about him?" I gasped. I knew he wasn't my concern anymore, but if he was hurt, it's all my fault,

"What did you do to Seth?!" She laughed as did Demitri,

"He's back in Italy. His fate being decided by Caius. If you remember the stories, the Volturi will not show mercy. They do not respect treaties with werewolves. I don't respect 'vegetarians' anymore either, as you can see," she pointed at her eyes, "And I plan to demonstrate this here. Just yards away from the base of life Carlisle created for his coven. I shall get rid of all of them, as Caius ordered, but I will start with you." She crouched to pounce, but a voice from behind me called to her,

"Alice!" Carlisle walked up to my right, and Jasper leapt in, crouching in front of me. Esme walked up to my left taking my hand, and the rest of our family surrounded us. Alice froze. Clearly, she had been taught to fear uneven numbers. Carlisle sighed,

"I can't believe you've done this. How could you turn you back on your family in such a major way." She pointed at Jasper, still crouched in front of me, his hand on my waist,

"That's how!! He promised to always love me and he runs off with her!!!" Esme took a step forward, much to Carlisle's chagrin, and mine,

"Alice, honey. Please, don't do this. Just leave. None of us want to hurt you and we know you don't want to hurt us." Alice's face softened a little, but then it hardened,

"Sorry Esme. But I just can't do that. Caius will be very disappointed if I give up on him." Carlisle frowned,

"Caius? What happened to Aro?" Alice smirked,

"The old man? He was over thrown after the Renesmee incident. The guard decided he was too soft to be their leader. So he is no longer in charge. The Volturi is taking orders from Caius now." Carlisle nodded,

"Tell Caius that family affairs are none of his concern. That he shouldn't be using a young woman's heart to take care of business." Demitri snorted,

"It's definitely a family 'affair'." Edward snarled at him, causing Demitri to take a step back. Jasper stood up, still keeping himself positioned in front of me,

"Alice. Leave. I do not want you any more. Please grasp that." Alice's face crumpled in pain, "I'm sorry." Alice sighed,

"Very well. I had assumed that something else had happened. I guess I'll just leave...I won't both this coven anymore." Emmett stepped forward,

"Come on Alice. We still want you back." She shook her head,

"I can see that the only reason I stayed was because of Jasper. He doesn't need me anymore. So I'll just take off." Then, she was gone. Demitri froze when he found that he was alone and out numbered. He laughed uncomfortably,

"Um...I'll just go now." And then he took off after Alice. We knew we would never see her again. And I hated myself for it. I bit my lip, and started crying. Jasper pulled me up into his arms and carried me back up to the house, followed by the rest of the family. I cried into his shoulder all the way up to our room. He opened the door and sat down on the bed, still holding me in his arms,

"Shhh," he crooned, "It's alright. It's going to be okay. I'll protect you. I promise." I shook my head, trying to tell him that's not why I was crying, but he misunderstood me. He continued to promise me that he would take care of me, that he wouldn't leave. He started to sing,

"_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry_

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always 

_I'll be there...always_" I shook my head. He laughed, "What else do you need to be convinced? I'll never leave you. I hold you when you cry, I sing to you, and you still don't see it?" I laughed,

"That's not what I'm scared of. I know you'll never leave me. I'm scared of what's going to happen to Alice when she gets back to Italy without all of our ashes in a little sack." Jasper sighed and kissed my forehead,

"Alice is smarter than that. She won't go back unless she really wants to die." I looked up at him,

"What if she does? She doesn't have you." He bit his lip, but kissed me anyways,

"Like I said. She's not that stupid. Now, calm down, close your eyes, and relax." I sighed and leaned against his shoulder, waiting for morning to come.

**AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! Alice is officially freaking me out!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Fault

1**The next morning. Oh and the Emmett part actually happened to me one time.**

I was lying on the bed, Jasper holding me closer to him than necessary, when someone knocked on our door. I sighed, pulled the blanket up around me, and went to answer it. Pauly was standing at the door jumping up and down. He glanced at my bare shoulders, and then at Jasper, who was wearing nothing but boxers, then back at me,

"Where's the bathroom?" he whined. I sighed and pointed down the hall,

"Second door down." He ran down the hall and opened the third door instead. Rosalie screamed and Emmett came walking back to our room, holding a blanket around his waist with one hand, and Pauly by his pants in the other. He held Pauly out to me,

"What...is this?" Pauly was staring down at the floor, probably squealing in his mind about a guy holding his pants. I laughed at Emmett,

"Sorry. He went to the wrong door. He was looking for the bathroom." Emmett dropped Pauly to the ground,

"I'll show him the bathroom," he grumbled. Pauly watched as Emmett walked back into his room. He looked up at me,

"That guy was hot!!!" The whole house exploded with laughter. Emmett stuck his head back out the door,

"Why, thank you." And then he disappeared back in the door. I looked down at Pauly. He was mortified, his face completely flushed. I helped him up, laughing,

"I wouldn't say anything in this house you would regret...or thinking it. Go to the bathroom." He nodded and ran to the right door this time. I would have to talk to Emmett about not leading on my friend later. Emmett came back out his door, this time at least wearing pants and walked past our door to the stairs. He stopped and looked at Jasper who was still frozen on the bed,

"Yo!! Bro!" Jasper looked up at him, "Put your pants back on!!" Again the house rumbled with laughter. Emmett looked at me, "And you!! I don't want my little sister walking around the house naked!! Put some clothes on!!" I groaned,

"Sure. Jasper only needs pants I have to put on a whole outfit." Emmett laughed, mussed my already messy hair and then walked down the stairs. I turned around, still holding the blanket around me, under my arms, and looked at Jasper,

"Do I really have to put on clothes?" He started to talk, but then bit his lip. I turned. Renesmee was standing at the door, smiling. She waved at us, but still didn't leave. I turned back to Jasper, "I guess that means I do." He laughed and I dutifully walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

Seconds later, I came out wearing an outfit Bella had bought for me last time we went shopping. Jasper's jaw dropped. It was a short little mini-skirt and a cropped tube top. I pulled on my sneakers while Jasper pulled on some jeans. I grabbed his hand and we made our way down to the kitchen. I walked in the room first and everyone's jaws dropped. I glared at Bella,

"Do unto others as you would want others to do unto you!" She laughed and Esme tossed me a sweater. I shook my head,

"No thanks. I think I'll go to the mall and see how many numbers I can get." Jasper rolled his eyes. Emmett came barreling down the stairs and froze when he saw me. He smacked his forehead,

"Well, fuck!!! I forgot it was, 'Dress-Like-a-Hooker-Day'!!! Rose," he looked up at Rosalie who was coming down the stairs in jeans and a t shirt, "Why didn't you remind me? I could have bought you an outfit like that...Course, I probably would rip it to shreds, but it would make for an interesting holiday." I crouched low to the ground, ready to tackle Emmett when Carlisle walked in from the garage. He didn't even look at us and he still knew what was going on,

"No fighting in the house. Emmett she looks fine, Krysta, quit being so sensitive." My jaw dropped and Emmett burst into hoots of laughter. I crossed my arms over my chest and Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"I think you look great," he whispered in my ear, "Emmett's just jealous because he can't wear something like that." Emmett stopped laughing and glared at Jasper,

"I could wear whatever the hell I want thank you very much!!! I just chose not to be a cross dresser!!!" Edward laughed.

"What about the Hannah Montana wig, Emmett? Does that not count as cross dressing?" Emmett crossed his arms like me and pouted,

"Why does everyone gang up on me like that? Just because I'm ripped doesn't mean I don't have feelings!!!" I laughed,

"Whatever. I have to go set up the amps for the band...Carlisle, do you have any left-over blood from when Bella was...sick?" He shook his head,

"No, why?" I shrugged and headed for the door,

"I just thought it might be faster than hunting, but never mind." Was sprinting across the yard when a familiar, earsplitting howl broke the morning silence. I froze. I quickly scanned the trees but which ever one of the boys was out there was either really far away or really well hidden. Jasper ran outside and tried to drag me inside. I held my ground and blankly scanned the tree line again. I was about to follow him inside when an unhealthy looking, sandy-colored wolf, walked into the clearing. It looked at me sadly, and then collapsed. I gasped and hurried to its side. Jasper followed me. I knelt down next to Seth. He looked up at Jasper and gave a half-hearted growl, but then dropped his head back down to the ground. I brushed some of his fur out of his eyes and looked directly into them,

"Seth!! What's wrong? Phase and tell us what happened," the huge wolf shook its head and then rested it on my knees, "Seth please. You have to change back so you can tell us what happened." He just barely shook his head and then closed his eyes. He was still breathing, that was good. I crawled up onto his shoulder and pulled his eyes open,

"Seth!!! Listen to me!!! You need to change back. We can't help you unless you can tell us what's wrong. I know that I'm probably not the first person you want to talk to right now, but we all want to help you!" Edward walked up behind me and knelt by Seth's head,

"Actually, you are just the person I wanted to talk to." I looked at Edward, confused, and then I realized he was talking for Seth. I looked back down into his eye,

"I would like to talk to you too! But I can't when you're like this! Clearly, you need some food, if you change back, we can bring you inside and make you some breakfast. So please. Phase for us." Seth looked up at me and the at Edward. I followed his gaze and Edward nodded at me. I jumped down to the ground and pulled Jasper back a little. Seth's wolf form shimmered a little and then he shrunk back to his human self. Some how, he looked even more unhealthy if that was even possible. I started toward him but Jasper grabbed my arm,

"Don't go." I grinned up at him,

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to help my friend." I turned back to Seth and knelt down next to him. I expected him to be mad at me, but he just smiled tiredly,

"I've missed you." I shook my head,

"You shouldn't. You should so be cussing me out right now." He frowned, "I'm serious." He shrugged, wincing slightly,

"You're such a fucking slut-bag, whore. Why did you even come see me that first day when you knew you were so close to the leech? You should have just let me keep hurting from being away from you. It would be nothing compared to this." I laughed,

"Never mind. Profanity just doesn't have the same meaning when it comes from you." I nodded at Edward and he came and lifted Seth up off the floor. I ran ahead and pushed the door open. I looked at Esme who was watching anxiously from the door,

"Could you get us some food? Seth looks like he's been starved." She nodded quickly and ran into the kitchen. I noticed Cheyenne standing on the stairs, peeking out the door. I rolled my eyes,

"Go upstairs. Tell the boys to stay up there until I come get you guys." She nodded and ran back up the stairs. I turned back to Seth who was now on laying on the couch. He frowned at me, and then at Jasper,

"Could we have a few minutes alone? Really alone?" Jasper nodded and put his hand on my arm for a moment,

"We'll be a couple miles out. Call my cell if you need me, okay?" I nodded. Jasper quickly kissed my forehead and then he, and the rest of the family, ran outside. I sighed and sat down next to Seth, watched him eat. When he was done, I took his plate and sat it on the ground. He frowned at me again, but this time, the pain was visible in his face,

"So why'd you do it? We were so happy, about to get married for real, and you leave me, for a guy that's already married. Do you know how much of a whore that makes you?" I bit my lip, trying to hold back my sobs,

"I-I didn't know what I wanted before. But after he kissed me, the night before the wedding....I realized that I needed him. Even more than I need you. And. He loves me more." Seth started to protest but I held up a finger to stop him, "He didn't want me because he felt he had to. He loved me for me. He doesn't wrinkle his nose when he kisses my hair. He breathes in my scent, so he'll always know who he really loves. You know just as well as I do, that my scent triggers your instinct to rip, tear...kill. We don't even have to think about treaties, or strength when we..." Seth's eyes widened,

"Y-you....Jasper...h-had...?" I sighed. I figured I had better get this speed bump out of the way. I had to get it across to him that he just wasn't for me,

"Yes! Me and Jasper had sex! And it was great. Probably a million times better than what we could have had. You know why? 'Cause we didn't have to be careful with each other. We could be as hot and steamy as we wanted without any worries about who would have bruises, or broken bones in the morning." I was staring out at the woods, and Seth cleared his throat. I looked back at him,

"TMI babe." I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not you're 'babe' anymore okay? You're just going to have to get over that." He shrugged,

"Whatever. Still too much information. But why didn't you tell me you had cold feet before the second wedding? It could have saved us a lot of time and a lot of heartbreak." I looked at him sadly,

"You would have been upset even if I had decided before. Nothing would have changed." Seth growled and slammed his fist on the couch cushions. His hands were shaking, I could see how hard this was for him,

"Dammit, Krysta! Don't say stuff like that! Everything could have changed if you would have just made up your damn mind on the first day!! You didn't have to come to Emily's you know!" I sighed,

"I didn't have anything to decide about at the time. I didn't know Jasper was an option!" He sighed and stared past me, out the window, probably at one of the Cullens,

"So that's it, then? You want me to leave and never come back?" I shook my head,

"No. I want you to always come back for me. You know just as well as I do that Imprinting doesn't have to be love. You're supposed to be whatever I need you to be. I need you to be there for me. Right along side Jasper, no matter how mad you are at him." Seth stood, he was already visibly plumper and he stood easily. I didn't object. He walked to the door and turned to me one last time,

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't mind being around the Cullens, they're like my family outside the pack, but you hurt me. I don't know if I can keep bouncing back after watching you with Jasper. There are some things that even a werewolf can't heal from." He nodded once and then turned away, but I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from his eye. And then Jasper was there, holding my shaking body close to his. I was crying. He pulled me up into his lap and rocked me back and forth, like a little baby,

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I shouldn't've left you. Seth was way out of line." I immediately stopped crying and looked up at him,

"What are you talking about? This is all my fault! If I had just...Well. He has no fault in this, what so ever." Jasper kissed my forehead,

"He made you cry, so therefor he was way out of line." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. Esme walked up to me and gestured toward her eyes,

"Honey? Maybe you should eat before...interacting with anymore humans? It might be safer, seeing as how you're already upset." I nodded and flew out the open door before anyone could follow me. I stopped just under the cover of the trees. I could still hear what they were saying. Carlisle sighed,

"So what exactly happened to Seth, Edward?" Edward groaned,

"He ran off with Alice, like we said before, and they ran off to Italy. Seth didn't know they were headed to the Volturi until It was too late. He was captured, he now has a bounty over his head. He escaped and stowed away on a boat to New York. He had a run-in with a nomad that heard about the reward for his skin, and got into a scuffle. Let's just say that firefighters were looking for the source of the smoke for hours. Seth ran cross-country, he never found any food. That's why he was so unhealthy when he arrived. Alice betrayed him, like she has to us all." I bit my lip. Seth was sentenced to die. I knew just as well as any other vampire that Caius wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. It wasn't that fact that scared me, it was the fact that I cared so much.

**Reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyy long chapter. LOL**


	20. Practice of Fangs

1**Okay I know that Hannah Montana was mention in a past chapter but we're just going to say the Hannah Montana movie wasn't made in the Twilight world...we'll say that Miley was killed by a newborn just before movie production started, cuz I want to put a few of her songs in here for the band to use...I don't own Miley, Evanescence, Paramore, or Twilight. Also...**

_**Jasper**_

_Krysta_

_Both_

I dropped the deer I was munching on and hurried back to the house. The band was sitting at the kitchen table eating blueberry pancakes Esme made for them. Cheyenne swallowed and grinned at Esme,

"These are great, Mrs. C. You're a great cook. Even better than my mom!" Esme laughed,

"Thank you sweetheart." Then, Emmett came barreling down the stairs, wearing excessive amouts of leather and a whole lot of Rosalie's eyeliner. He came sliding across the tile on his knees and almost knocked me over,

"So when's the concert?!" I rolled my eyes,

"We start practicing today. If that counts as a concert than you have a free ticket and a back stage pass." Emmett punched his fist in the air,

"Yes!! This is gonna be almost as good as when I went to the Spice Girls' first concert!!" I laughed, but then I looked at Pauly. He looked kinda bummed,

"What's going on with you brudha?" he frowned down at his PDA,

"We're missing two members of the band. Remember Jason and Kyle? Our lead guitar and lead keyboard? We can't practice until we find replacements." I nodded, and then ran upstairs,

"Jasper!!!!! Edward!!!! I need a favor!!!!" Both boys immediately flashed to my side, "How would you guys like to be in a world famous band?" They shrugged and followed me downstairs.

The rest of the family had gathered in the garage, amused, as they watched us set up. I pushed Edward over to the keyboard and tossed Jasper my electric guitar. He caught it easily,

"Ever played one of those bad boys?" He shrugged and slung the shoulder strap around his neck. I tossed Edward the sheet music to a few of our songs and then gave Jasper the tabs for the same songs. I sighed,

"Okay, let's start with 'Bring Me To Life.' Jasper, I want you and Cheyenne to do back-up vocals, just follow her lead. You'll be playing the guitar accompaniment too but you're already good at that. Edward, you start off with me, and we'll work our way from there." The rest of the family sat on hoods of cars, waiting for us to start. I sighed and pulled my microphone closer to me. I started to sing, and Edward played his part perfectly.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb. _

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home_," I nodded at Jasper and Cheyenne and they started singing back-up,

"_**Wake me up  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up  
**__Wake me up inside_

_**Save me  
**__call my name and save me from the dark  
__**Wake me up  
**__bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up  
**__before I come undone_  
_**Save me  
**__save me from the nothing I've become,_" Jasper stopped singing and continued with the guitar,_  
_  
"_Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life_," I glanced at Jasper, but he already knew what to do. He joined me again in the chorus,

"_**Wake me up  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**I can't wake up  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**Save me  
**__call my name and save me from the dark  
__**Wake me up  
**__bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up  
**__before I come undone  
__**Save me  
**__save me from the nothing I've become_,

_Bring me to life  
__**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**__Bring me to life  
_  
_frozen inside without your touch _

_without your love darling _

_only you are the life among the dead_." I paused and Jasper continued with the back-up solo,_  
_"_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_," I sang my part of the verse,_**  
**_"_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_," Jasper sang his part,_  
_"_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_," now, we sang together,_**  
**_"_don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_," And we finished it off with style,_  
__  
_"_**Wake me up  
**__Wake me up inside_

_**I can't wake up  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**Save me  
**__call my name and save me from the dark  
__**Wake me up  
**__bid my blood to run  
__**I can't wake up  
**__before I come undone  
__**Save me  
**__save me from the nothing I've become_

Bring me to life  
_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside **__  
Bring me to life_," Jasper strummed the last chord and as soon as all the instruments were silent, the family burst into applause, except for Emmett, who still had his lighter out and was waving it in the air. I laughed and walked to the back of the garage. I nodded at the rest of the band,

"You guys can take a break, except for Edward, I need a piano accompaniment." He nodded and stayed at the piano, while Jasper, Patrick, and Cheyenne joined everyone around the cars. I sighed, pulled my acoustic guitar into a more comfortable position, and started the accompaniment, soon followed by my voice,

"_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreamin  
But theres a voice inside my head sayin  
You'll never reach it_

Every step I'm takingEvery move I make feels  
lost with no direction

_My faith is shakin_

But I, I gotta keep tryin  
Gotta keep my head held high

Theres always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an up-hill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing.  
The chances I'm taking.  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking.  
I may not know it but these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah.  
I Just gotta keep going.  
And I, I gotta be strong.  
Just keep pushing on 'cause,

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side.  
It's the climb.

Yeah-yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain.  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes you're gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waitin on the other side It's the climb

Yeah-yeah-yea  
Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith  
Baby

It's all about  
It's all about the climb  
Keep your faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa, O Whoa." I finished the song, holding the last note longer than I normally would, and then looked up at the rest of the family, and the band. They were all staring at me in shock, except Jasper. He was smiling at me as if my voice was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, but I knew better. I looked at the band, there jaws hanging down past their feet. Cheyenne blinked,

"We've never heard you sing like that!!! How did you completely change your voice!! It's entirely different." I shrugged but Carlisle stepped forward,

"Perhaps it's part of her gift, to be able to sing anything in anyway. She sounded like Leona Lewis to me, how about you guys?" Emmett frowned,

"What?! She sounded like Baby Spice!!!" Edward shrugged,

"Britany Spears." Renesmee laughed,

"She sounded just like Hannah Montana!!!" Jasper frowned at all of them,

"What are you guys talking about? She sounded like she always does...Pauly, who did she sound like to you?" He blushed and looked down at the ground,

"Shakira." I frowned,

"Well that makes no sense. I was going for Haley Williams" Cheyenne nodded,

"That's what I heard." Carlisle started to speak but I stopped him,

"Maybe it's part of the whole, musical preference thing. I can make people hear what they want to hear...like a radio, sort of...Let's do an experiment. 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.' What's your favorite version?" Emmett laughed,

"That's easy! Madonna!" Bella shrugged,

"The Chipettes." Esme nodded,

"Cindy Lauper." Renesmee piped up,

"The Cheetah Girls!!" Cheyenne shrugged,

"Miley Cyrus." I nodded,

"I'll just sing it in...first alto. That's like right around where Haley Williams is. Tell me what you hear." I set my guitar aside and just sang a capella,

" _I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls just wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

Girls they wanna, wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girlAnd hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some funWhen the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

Girls they wanna, wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have

They just want, they just want  
They just want, they just want  
That's all they really want  
Some fun

_When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Girls they wanna, wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have

When the working, when the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun

Girls they wanna, wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have

Girls they wanna, wanna have funThey wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have fun." I looked up at the family and all the ones that proclaimed their preference looked really freaked out, except for Bella who was on the floor laughing,

"Y-You sounded just like Jeanette!!!! Hahaha!!!" I rolled my eyes. So for her I sounded like the Chipettes which means it must have worked for everyone else. Carlisle's brow was furrowed,

"Interesting. I just made you sound like Vic Mignogna in my head. Apparently, it works for male voices too." I rolled my eyes,

"Oh thanks Carlisle. Imagine me with a man voice, that's very nice." He laughed and then walked back into the house. We all followed him into the kitchen. I sat down, and then, my cell phone that I hardly ever use rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked my caller ID. Rihanna? She hasn't called me since I left. I answered and Rihanna started talking so fast it was hard for me to understand,

"Hey baby girl whats up? How's your momma doin'? So when are you and the band gonna come visit me? We haven't talked in forever, girl! Tell Pauly I miss him, he was so cute. I love the pics in _People_. It's so sad what happened to Jonathan, I'm so sorry for your loss. And I-

"Um Rhianna?" I cut her off, "Right now isn't exactly the best time to talk. I'm..We're working on our new cd...so yeah. Tell Chris I said hi okay? Bye" And then I hung up the phone. Pauly looked at me,

"What was that all about?" I shrugged,

"Rihanna missed us." Then, my phone rang again. I groaned,

"I swear, if it's Britany, I'm smashing this phone." I answered,

"Hello?" A deep menacing voice spoke to me through the phone and all the vampires in the room looked up to listen,

"We've got him cornered. Your precious Seth. He's trapped, soon we'll have him. He's injured too! I think Alice got his teeth into him." Me and Jasper tensed, "Any who, if you want to come fight for him, you'd better hurry." And then the phone went dead. The phone slipped through my fingers and bounced onto the floor. Jasper got up and wrapped his arms around me,

"...If you want to go. I understand. I won't blame you." Carlisle nodded,

"Someone call Jacob. We're all going. Seth is a part of this family." I nodded and we all started toward the door when Cheyenne grabbed my arm,

"You guys can't just go off and fight...we want to help." I looked up at the faces of the band. People I wasn't willing to lose. I shook my head,

"You guys wouldn't be any help human. You'd just be three more people I'd have to fight for. You're not coming!" Cheyenne stuck her wrist in my face,

"Bite me!! Make me a vampire. I want to help." I tensed, her blood was mouth watering. I clenched my teeth. Carlisle gently grabbed Cheyenne's arm and lowered it away from my face,

"Krysta does not have that level of restraint yet. You would be no help as a newborn and Krysta wouldn't forgive herself if you ended up dead." I sighed. I would have to thank Carlisle later. Cheyenne frowned,

"We want to help. Our first agreement when we started the band is that we would never leave a fellow band member behind. You're asking us to do that by telling us to stay here. We can't do that." Patrick walked up and put his hand on Cheyenne's shoulder,

"Cheyenne. They need to go help Seth. He was my friend too. Let them do what they have to do. They'll be fine on their own. Eight vampires. They're fine." I nodded in agreement and Cheyenne sighed,

"Fine, but Krysta, if you come back in less than perfect condition, I'll fucking kill your vampire ass!"I laughed and gave her a hug, and then we all ran out the door.

**Lol when I typed 'fucking' my processors thesaurus came up with some pretty nasty synonyms XD Rihanna I do not own any of the songs used. Also I've been getting questions from some friends about how Patrick refers to things he's done with Krysta or friends that live in Forks. More of a backstory will come in eventually I hope. Just in case. Patrick was Bella's neighbor when Krysta and Bella were kids. He's a few years older, like Cheyenne. And as you already know, Krysta and Bella are very close. Patrick was their babysitter so he stayed at Charlie's sometimes, and knew most of the girls' friends....just thought I'd clear that up lolz**_  
_


	21. A Great Loss

1**Whoo!! I got my computer working again!! YAY!!!! so here's the next chapter.**

Everyone walked toward the door except for Jasper, Renesmee-who would be babysat by Cheyenne, and me. I gave Cheyenne and Pauly and Patrick quick hugs and then walked out the front door. I started into the garage where everyone was but Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me off into the woods. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, in a way that was so forceful it scared me. He pulled away and looked down at me,

"If we're going to do this, you need to promise me one thing. Can you do that?" I nodded and he sighed, "Don't die. Or better yet. Stay here. Be safe. I don't want you to fight. The least I owe to Seth is to keep you safe." I rolled my eyes,

"I'm a vampire now, remember? I'm nearly indestructible." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little,

"This is the Volturi we're talking about!!! Worse than newborns! And you've seen what the newborns did to me!!! You weren't here the last time, but when we were protecting Renesmee, it nearly came to a fight, and all of us knew that most of us were going to die. I want you to stay and be alive. If none of us come back, someone has to take care of Renesmee. Please. Stay. For me. For the family." I sighed,

"I can't stay. I have to help Seth. You said you understood that." He growled and walked away. He stopped a few feet away,

"I know!! But you have to understand that I can't lose you!!! You're the most important thing to me now!! More than my life!!! Please!! Stay!!" I walked up behind him and placed my hand carefully on his shoulder, careful not to set him off,

"You really mean that?" He nodded, still staring off blankly into the distance, "...Fine. I'll stay. But the same thing goes for you that Cheyenne said to me. If you come back in less than your flawless condition, I will put rabid grizzlies to shame." He laughed, turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"I'll make sure the grizzlies stay shameless." I nodded kissed his neck and we started back towards the garage. Inside, Edward was leaning up against the Jeep pinching the bridge of his nose, and Emmett was sitting on the ground laughing. I lightly kicked Emmett over,

"What's so funny?" He shook his head,

"Oh nothing...I just thought the most important thing to Jaz was finding out how he and his 'brothers' lost the Civil War!" and then the rest of the family burst into laughter, and I could've sworn I heard Jasper mumble,

"Damn Yankee." I rolled my eyes and kissed Jasper again,

"Be safe. It's all I ask." Then, I turned and walked into the house. Cheyenne was sitting on the couch watching music videos with Renesmee. I looked at the screen and recognized our band. Me in front, wearing some old leather, Cheyenne next to me, also wearing leather, and then all the guys behind us, playing their instruments and wearing too-tight pants. And behind us was our band's logo, a smiley face with fangs, which was the name of our band, Fangs...How ironic. Cheyenne turned to look at me,

"What happened? Car won't start?" She laughed and looked back at the T.V. I sighed and plopped down next to her on the couch,

"Nah. Jasper told me I couldn't go." I knew it wasn't exactly how it went down, but she didn't need to know all the mushy details. And yet, she snorted,

"Are you serious? I was looking forward to some high action battle stories from you when you got back! What did he say exactly?" I sighed and shrugged,

"He said he wanted me to be safe, that I was the most important thing in his life and that he didn't want to lose me. So I agreed to stay. I'm surprised the rest of the guys didn't do the same thing." She gave me a shocked look,

"And you fell for it?! Krysta, when a guy says that, he means he wants the 'glory' of the battle. If Patrick ever told me to do something like that I would just say, 'Fuck you! How about you stay home, and I'll beat up the quarterback for you?' But usually a guy just does something like that to prove a point...Did something ever happen to Jaz that might make him want to prove himself, to you, or anyone else?" I frowned,

"Well. There was the Civil War...but I'm sure he's gotten over that because he's had plenty of battles after that that he's won...or it might be the Seth thing. But he already knows I want him. He has no reason to prove himself. So maybe he really is worried about me." Cheyenne shrugged,

"I guess. The two reasons you came up with were dumb anyways." I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I pulled myself up onto the counter and stared out into the forest. I could have been there for hours, until I saw a flashed of gray cut between the trees. I gasped and ran into the living room,

"Werewolf! Outside!! Both of you! Upstairs! Now!!" Renesmee gasped and looked at me,

"Is it Jake?!" I shook my head,

"No, it's Leah. Now go!" Then, a voice called from the porch,

"Wait!! I'm not here to fight! I just want to talk!" I turned and Leah was standing at the door, now wearing sweats and a tanktop. I took a step backwards so I was between Cheyenne, Renesmee and her. She put her hands up in front of her,

"Honest! I just want to be here so I know what happens to my brother! I won't be any problem! I'll sit in the corner if you want me to!" I sighed,

"Don't worry about it. We haven't heard anything anyways. Everyone just left...Does Jacob know you're here?" She shook her head and sat in an arm chair, wrinkling her nose when her weight stirred up Edward's scent,

"No. We haven't been on the best terms lately. Him being kicked out of the house. Me wanting to come back to check on Seth and...yeah." I nodded,

"Yeah, well, we haven't heard anything yet, so make yourself at home...Do you want something to eat? Well, you probably wouldn't want me to make it right? 'Cause of the smell? I'm sure Cheyenne would do it...or even Renesmee." She shook her head,

"No it's okay. I'll eat when ever they do. Save you the trouble." I slapped my forehead,

"That's right!" I looked at Renesmee, "Sorry babe. You're going to have to eat food until everyone gets back." I waved at my eyes which were a dark muddy brown, right in the middle of the transition from red to gold, "I'm not quite in control yet. Sorry." She rolled her eyes and started watching another one of our videos, must be a tribute going on or something for Jonathan,

"It's okay...Can we have steak though? Like, barely cooked?" I rolled my eyes,

"You know, an outsider would so think you were goth. You're going to have to learn to eat when your parents start sending you to school." She shrugged and kept her eyes on the screen. Cheyenne stood and sat next to us. I glanced at her and realized I was missing something,

"Hey, where are the boys?" She rolled her eyes,

"Pauly's trying to set up a tour and Patrick is sleeping...he does that...unlike you...Hahaha." I shrugged, and then, my phone rang. I snatched it up off the counter and answered before the first ring ended,

"Hello?" Silence, and then Jasper spoke to me, his voice shaking,

"S-something's happened." I gasped,

"Who's hurt?!" Jasper was silent,

"...Someone on each side." I bit my lip. Part of my family had been lost. Cheyenne wrapped one of her arms around my shoulders and waited. I held my breath,

"Who?" Renesmee crawled up into my lap. Jasper exhaled,

"Carlisle." I gasped and dropped my phone. Carlisle. Carlisle? How is that even possible? Carlisle. Our father. The man we all looked up to...Dead. I stared into the wall when I heard Jasper shouting to me. I knelt down on the floor and picked up the phone,

"Carlisle is dead?" Everyone in the room gasped, and Renesmee started crying. Jasper made a noise that sounded like a badly concealed sob,

"Y-yes...Carlisle is dead...We're on our way home. We're trying to make sense of everything right now." I nodded to myself. Then, I remembered what Carlisle had died for in the first place,

"And Seth?" Jasper sighed,

"It was a trap. He was already dead." Leah gasped and her hands started shaking. I pointed toward the door and she rushed outside, most likely to phase and get away from everything. I sighed, but also remembering Jaz saying someone on the other side was killed,

"Which of the Volturi was killed?" Jasper sighed,

"Jane. Carlisle got her and then Alec came and got Carlisle." I nodded, and could now hear the rush of wind as Jasper started running towards home. I sighed,

"How far are you from the house?"

"The baseball clearing. I was the last one to leave. Everyone else should be home in a few minutes," he said. I nodded,

"Okay, so I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Okay. Love you," he said,

"Love you too." And I hung up. I looked at Cheyenne and then started crying into her shoulder. Patrick and Pauly came downstairs when they heard my sobs. Patrick walked up to us and put his hand on my shoulder,

"What happened?" Cheyenne sighed,

"Carlisle is dead...So is Seth." Patrick froze, shook his head and then went back upstairs. Pauly came forward, hugged me and then followed him. I pulled away from Cheyenne,

"Could you go with them? I need a few minutes alone." She nodded and trotted up the stairs. I was about to sit down when a sobbing Esme walked through the front door. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. We cried into each others shoulders. I sobbed,

"I'm so sorry Esme. I never thought Carlisle could ever be killed. This is just terrible." Everyone else walked in, sniffing, sobbing. Renesmee ran forward from the kitchen and threw herself into Edward's arms. Esme let go of me and headed up the stairs, followed by Alice and Bella. I turned toward the door just as Jasper walked in. I threw myself into his arms and cried into his neck. He stroked my hair and quietly sobbed into the top of my head. We had all suffered a great loss today. Probably one we'd never get over. Probably one that has changed us all. I felt like I would never move from Jasper's arms again. Then, the house phone rang. None of us moved to answer it, until Cheyenne came downstairs and picked the phone up off the receiver. It was Tanya,

"Hello? Oh hi Tanya, right now might not be the best time. We've just lost a very important member of the family.....Carlisle."

"Oh my gosh! Carlisle is dead?! All of us in Denali are coming down to see the Cullen's to give them our condolences." Cheyenne cleared her throat,

"Um. Maybe you should talk to Edward before visiting."

"Oh of course. Could you give him the phone?" Cheyenne held the phone out to Edward and before he could even say hello I wrenched myself out of Jasper's arms and ran outside into the woods. Not caring where I was going, I crashed through trees and bushes not stopping until the sun was just setting below the horizon. I sat down at the base of a tree. Talk about deja vu. I curled up on the ground, waiting for someone to come for me like they always did. I sobbed into the dirt, brushing it off my face when I felt it gathering on my cheeks. I didn't even notice when it started to rain. When I had run out of breath to cry, I held my breath and just pressed my face into the cold, wet earth, and that's when he came for me. Jasper pulled me up into his arms and sat down on the ground with me in his lap. He rocked me back and forth to the rhythm of his breathing. When I stopped shaking he kissed my forehead and started to get up. I tightened my grip around his neck and pulled him down,

"I don't want to go back to the house. Carlisle's death is partially my fault. I can't face the family right now. Just seeing their faces, would hurt me even more." He nodded and pulled me closer to his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes hoping that, even though I couldn't sleep, I could escape the guilt for a few hours.

We stayed there for hours and neither one of us moved until the sun came up. That's when Jasper breathed a shakey sigh and swept me up into his arms. Then, he started running back to the house. He stopped just at the edge of the trees when he caught a scent we both recognized. We snarled,

"Alice." Jasper took my hand and pulled me so his body was blocking mine and then we started the walk across the lawn. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and we walked through the front door. Everyone was in the living room, even the band. And there was the traitor. Alice. Crying over someone who was no longer her concern. I glared at her, wondering. Did she feel this way when she was fighting against us? Or was this because she never thought she would win? Either way, it felt wrong to allow her in our home after what happened. I pulled myself away from Jasper and walked toward Alice. She looked up at me when she heard my footsteps and gasped when she saw the forth-coming anger. I stopped when I was just inches from her,

"Who do you think you are?! What makes you think you have any right to come within miles of this house after what you've done?!"

"I-" I cut her off,

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're sorry!!!! If you had just gotten over Jasper like any normal person could have Carlisle would still be alive right now!!! Seth wouldn't've gone to Italy, we wouldn't've had to fight for him, and Carlisle wouldn't have had to die!!! But you didn't think about how any of your decisions affect this family, did you?! You just wanted revenge!!! How can you sit on _our_ couch and cry for _our_ father?! That _you_ killed!!"

"It was Alec." she whispered. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes we know, but you're the one who started this battle, so it's the same thing. Get out of this house. Never come back again, just like Carlisle. We will never again see the light in his eyes or the glow in his smile. And that's all your fault. So leave us. Go back to your precious Volturi." She stood and looked into my eyes,

"You'll always be my sister." My face broke and I watched as she ran out the door. Jasper sighed and wrapped his arms around me,

"It's going to be okay." But now that I thought about it. Was it? How would this family work without its core? I sighed and rested my head on Jasper's shoulder. This was going to be a long day.

Later, after everyone had retired to their rooms, Jasper and I were still sitting in the living room on the couch. We were just staring out the window, only God and Edward knew what Jasper was thinking, but it was probably along the same lines as mine. This was my fault. I could have fought for my family. But I didn't. I knew why I couldn't go, but it all seemed irrelevant now. I sighed and stood up from the couch and headed upstairs to our room. On my way, Cheyenne stepped out of her door and stopped short when she saw me,

"...It's really bad isn't it? The whole house seemed dead when they got back. Aside from the undead part. Carlisle was really important to you guys, huh?" I nodded and sighed,

"He still is. He is the reason we're all still here. Jasper wouldn't be here and I would probably still be with Seth, if not dead. Edward wouldn't be here, and Bella...well she'd either be dead or in Jacksonville....or both. Carlisle is one of the most important people in our existences." I sighed and was about to turn away when Jasper came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder,

"That's right. Our family has suffered a great loss today. We appreciate your understanding, but we all need to get some rest...even if we can't sleep." I shook my head and grabbed Jasper's hand,

"Um...I was kinda hoping to hang out with Cheyenne for a little bit. I'll come back to the room in a little bit." He stared at me for a minute, then nodded, and headed off to the room. I looked back at Cheyenne and sighed,

"I feel really bad. I've spent hardly any time with you since you got here. And, since...what happened...I need to be the best person I can be...for our dad. So...What do you want to do?" she started to speak, "...Besides me turning you into a vampire." She rolled her eyes and then laughed,

"I wasn't going to say that!!! I was going to say we could go to a movie..or shopping in Port Angeles." I laughed,

"Okay! That sounds great. How about we go in the morning? You look dead beat tired." Cheyenne shrugged,

"Okay...Pauly will probably want to go with us anyways. He hasn't had much to do since we moved here. Not a lot of gay guys in Forks. It's more of a California thing." I shook my head,

"Ha. Okay. See you in the morning." She nodded,

"'Kay. Good night Krysta. I'm sorry about what happened." I watched as she went back into her room and then sighed,

"Me too. More than anyone knows."

**Wow. A very long, very sad, very dramatic chapter. Sorry about the Carlisle part. I just had to do it and I couldn't think about what would happen after anyone else died. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
